Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Some true love...
Rozdział 1 - Miłość... Chłodny wiatr wiał prosto w moją twarz. Czułam każdy płatek śniegu czułam na swoich włosach. W talii za to obejmował mnie niewiarygodnie przystojny chłopak. Raz po raz całował mnie w czoło i mówił jaka to jestem piękna. Mówiłam ci już, że cię kocham. Tak. Ale chcę to usłyszeć jeszcze raz. Wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Ok. Kocham cię. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i popatrzył mi prosto w oczy. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć ze ze sobą chodzimy. Parę lat temu byliśmy wrogami gdy razem rywalizowaliśmy, teraz rodziła się w nas prawdziwa, trwała miłość. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi przed dziesięcioma laty, że pokocham Czkawkę to bym go zabiła na miejscu, a tu proszę. Wróciliśmy do domu z powodu dość dużego mrozu. Zapytałam chłopaka jak tam jego relacje z ojcem. Nie było najlepiej, a mój ukochany nie chciał mi o niczym powiedzieć. Wiem, że on czasem jest nieobecny, ale za to go kocham. Czasem potrzebna jest cisza. Lepiej milczeć niż powiedzieć coś bardzo głupiego. Położyłam się na łóżku w swoim pokoju chłopak mocno mnie przytulił. Mówił jakie to ma szczęście, że mnie poznał, że jestem jego największym skarbem. "No tak cały Czkawka". Następnego dnia na Smoczej Arenie. Hej wszystkim. Taa. Cześć. - Powiedziała nie przedrzeźniając Mieczyka. A tej co? - szepnęła do Czkawki. Nie mam pojęcia, ale też się zastanawiam. - Nie pocałował jej za co była mu wdzięczna. Nikt miał na razie nie wiedzieć o tym iż są razem. <Śledzik> To co dziś robimy? Ja to bym się wybrał na Smoczą Wyspę. Co wy na to? Przecież byliśmy tam ostatnio. Nie nudzi ci się? Jemu może nie, to tobie się nudzi. - I zaczęła się kłótnia. "Wrócili" - pomyślałam. Nagle ktoś szarpnął mnie w tył. Prawie się przewróciłam. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i prawie dotknęłam ust Czkawki. Na szczęście nikt nas chyba nie widział. Wieczorem po skończonych zajęciach w Smoczej Akademii wzięłam Wichurkę na podniebne loty. Berk z góry nocą była bardzo śliczna. W niektórych domach świeciły się lampy. W innych panował półmrok, a nawet mimo wczesnej (jak dla mnie) pory było ciemno. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą trzepotanie skrzydeł. Odwróciłam głowę. CZKAWKA. Któż by inny. Dałam mu znak i zaczęliśmy się ścigać. Wygrał oczywiście on. Pogratulowałam mu i wylądowaliśmy na pobliskiej wyspie. Następnym razem będzie lepiej. Zależy dla kogo. Ha ha - zaczęłam się śmiać, a chłopak przybliżył się do mnie. Objął mnie w pasie i pocałunkiem przerwał moje chichoty. Zamknęłam oczy i modliłam się w duchu by nikt nas nie widział. Później siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim. Czkawka bardzo mnie kocha i wiem, ze oddałby dla mnie wszystko... Rozdział 2 - Tajemnica, która ma pozostać tajemnicą... Zima minęła spokojnie. Wiosna przyniosła dużo szczęśliwych i zarazem cudownych dni przepełnionych miłością mojego chłopaka do mnie. Codziennie do mnie przychodził i pytał czy się z nim gdzieś nie wybiorę. Dzisiaj było podobnie. Zgodziłam się. Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. Mianowicie? Ja ... No ... ten... Wyduś to wreszcie - roześmiałam się. Astrid Hofferson ... - wstrzymałam oddech. On nigdy nie mówił do mnie w taki sposób. Niestety nie dane mu było skończyć. Usłyszeliśmy dźwięk rogu. Czkawka opuścił głowę. Widać było, że chciał mi powiedzieć coś ważnego. Westchnęłam głośno. Dobra ja idę. To pewnie coś ważnego. Ale... - nie skończyłam, bo pocałował mnie w usta i pożegnał się. Usiadłam na trawie i popatrzyłam w niebo. Odważyłam się jednak pójść za chłopakiem. Nie musisz za mną iść. Zostań. Jeśli coś ... Nie wygłupiaj się. Idę z tobą. Doszliśmy do portu. Nadpływał statek. Patrzyłam w dal. Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Gdy dobił do brzegu odsunęłam się w tył. Chłopak za to wystąpił na przód i puścił moją dłoń przez co poczułam się mniej pewnie. Osoba, która zauważyłam na statku skądś znałam. Podeszłam do dziewczyny, która właśnie zeszła na ląd. Irma? - szepnęłam. A ty to niby kto? Astrid kto to jest? - Zapytał, ale ja zaczęłam płakać i uciekłam do siebie. Wbiegłam po schodach i zatrzasnęłam drzwi do swojego pokoju. Po chwili usłyszałam stukanie. Domyśliłam się, że to Czkawka. Drzwi do mojego pokoju były lekko uchylone. Mój chłopak wszedł do środka i usiadł obok mnie. O nic nie pytał za co byłam mu wdzięczna. Powoli przytulił mnie do siebie i otarł moje łzy spływające po twarzy. Ja wtuliłam się w niego, a on spokojnie zapytał. Ej.. Co jest? Nie odpowiedziałam. Łzy poleciały mi jeszcze gwałtowniej. Wiedziałam, że przy nim mogę płakać ile chcę. Hej Astrid, spokojnie - zaczął mną kołysać. Czułam ciepło, które rozpychało mnie od środka. Postanowiłam, że muszę mu powiedzieć. Irma to ... - Czkawka popatrzył na mnie wyczekująco. to? Czkawka!!! No błagam. Dobra ja idę. Przyjdę do ciebie później. Połóż się i śpij. Jesteś padnięta. Czkawka! No idę już! - odkrzyknął. Nie zostawiaj mnie samej. Nie zostaniesz sama. Obiecujesz? Obiecuję. Hej. Zostałam sama. Położyłam się na łóżku i próbowałam zasnąć. Tak, byłam padnięta, ale sen przychodził ciężko. Widziałam przed swoimi powiekami twarz Irmy i ten jej głupi uśmieszek. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale na szczęście się powstrzymałam. Wstałam z łóżka i cicho otworzyłam drzwi do mojego pokoju. Usłyszałam jakby kroki za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się i szepnęłam. Czkawka? No chyba jednak nie. Co ty tu robisz? Wynoś się. - Chciałam wzywać pomocy, ale dziewczyna przyłożyła mi swoją rękę do ust. Po czym ujęła moją dłoń i przecięła ją nożem. Cicho pisnęłam. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Ale wkrótce ona wszystko wyjaśniła. Powiesz coś komuś, a gorzko pożałujesz. Ty albo twój chłopak. Patrzyłam jak krew leje się z mojej ręki. Spojrzałam w podłogę. Zrozumiałaś? Tak (szeptem). To dobrze... siostrzyczko. Rozdział 3 - Nowa nadzieja istnieje Szybko wróciłam do pokoju. Nie chciałam by Irma mnie widziała dlatego wyszłam oknem. Zaczęłam biec przed siebie. Ręka strasznie mnie bolała, ale próbowałam nie rozklejać się. Nie zauważyłam zbliżającego się chłopaka i wpadłam na niego. I stąd ni zowąd leżałam na Czkawce. Hej piękna - chciał mnie pocałować. Ale ja odsunęłam się od niego. - Co się stało? Nic, nic. Twoja ręka. Asti proszę, powiedz mi co jest nie tak. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie wyczekująco, ale ja nic nie powiedziałam. A co miałam niby rzec, że Irma jest moją siostra, ze mnie zabije, a w najgorszym wypadku zrobi coś Czkawce jeśli powiem całą prawdę. Nie, nie mogłam nikogo narażać. Odrzekłam cicho, że nic mi nie jest. Czkawka tak czy inaczej złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do domu. W pewnym momencie stanęłam. Zobaczyłam, że nadchodzi Irma. W kieszeni miała nóż, którym parę chwil temu rozcięła mi rękę. Miała zadowoloną minę, ja za to na odwrót. Zaczęłam cicho popłakiwać. Na nieszczęście usłyszał to Czkawka i wziął mnie na ręce. Nie chciałam by traktował mnie jak dziecko, które nie potrafi samo chodzić i sobie ogólnie poradzić. Doszliśmy do jego domu. Ostrożnie posadził mnie na łóżku, a sam zaczął grzebać po szafce. Po chwili usiadł obok mnie i zaczął owijać moją dłoń bandażem. Widziałam po jego oczach, że chce wiedzieć wszystko co przed nim okrywam jednak ja nie odezwałam się ani słowem. Położył się koło mnie i zaczął gładzić moje włosy. Uwielbiałam kiedy to robił. Położyłam głowę na jego piersi i powoli zamykałam oczy. Czkawka to zauważył i przykrył mnie kocem. Przytuliłam go do siebie i powoli odpłynęłam w krainę snów. Obudziłam się po około dwóch godzinach zauważyłam, że chłopaka nie ma przy mnie, więc wyszłam na podwórko i poszłam się przejść. Było ciepło, a na niebie nie było ani jednej nawet najmniejszej chmurki. Wspaniały dzień na spacer. Szkoda tylko, że nie było przy mnie Czkawki. Usiadłam na trawie. Chwilę później usłyszałam jak ktoś się zbliża. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam mojego chłopaka. Podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w usta. Uśmiechnęłam się. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć co przede mną ukrywasz. A ukrywam coś? Nie kłam, ok? - popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym sam za siebie, ze mam mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Czkawka zrozum ja chcę cię tylko chronić. Astrid, ale ja nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Nie. - Popłynęły mi pierwsze łzy. - Ona zagroziła, że jeśli powiem to mnie zabije, a w najgorszym wypadku coś ci zrobi. Nic mi nie zrobi, ale kto to ta ONA? Nie mogę powiedzieć. Możesz. Nikogo tu nie ma. Mylisz się. Ona ma pełno sprzymierzeńców. Śledzą mnie, a ona sama.... Grozi ci? Tak, ale nie chcę o tym mówić, ok? Dobrze, nie będę się wtrącał. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Wspominaliśmy chwile spędzone razem. Cóż może być lepszego gdy na świecie jest tyle zła. W końcu Czkawka powiedział: Mam do ciebie bardzo ważne pytanie. Myślę, ze tym razem nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. No więc? (klękając) Astrid Hofferson czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na świecie i wyjdziesz za mnie? Tak! Oczywiście, że tak - pocałowałam go, a on założył mi pierścionek wykonany ze złota na palec. (Znajdziecie to opowiadanie także tutaj Hiccstrid Forever ) Rozdział 4 - Nikt miał nie wiedzieć... Minęło kilka dni. Siedziałam właśnie na klifie i patrzyłam w morze. Nagle poczułam czyjeś usta na moim karku. Odwróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Stał i trzymał kwiatek. Wręczył mi go, a ja przytuliłam się do niego. Jak tam kochanie? Jesteś na mnie zła? Nie odzywasz się do mnie. Co źle zrobiłem? Nic. Nie jestem wcale zła, po prostu ... z resztą po co będę ci mówić. Czemu ty jesteś taka. Znaczy jaka? - popatrzyłam na niego wzrokiem, który mówił, że nie rozumiem o co mu chodzi. Czemu nie chcesz podzielić się ze mną twoimi problemami? Zwalczymy je razem. Jesteśmy już prawie jednością. Nie, i nigdy nie będziemy. Odeszłam. Chłopak nie szedł za mną. Było mi trochę wstyd, że go odtrącałam. Nasza miłość przechodziła trudne chwile tak jak my. Wiedziałam, że on mnie kocha, ale co mam niby zrobić? Weszłam do domu i zamknęłam drzwi. Stanęłam do nich plecami i upadłam. Zaczęłam płakać. Na zewnątrz było już cicho. Zbliżał się wieczór. Udałam się na górę do siebie. Schyliłam się i włożyłam rękę pod łóżko. Wyciągnęłam brązowy zeszyt. Otworzyłam go i ujrzałam portret Czkawki. Przekartkowałam notes i patrzyłam na pożółkłe stronice. Wszędzie były daty i wydarzenia. Zatrzymałam rękę i spojrzałam na jedną ze stron. Tekst był następujący: "23 marca ok. godz. 14.00 Dzisiaj na Berk wydarzyła się rzecz niesłychana. Przypłynęła moja ,,ukochana" (z sarkazmem) siostra. Czkawka patrzył na nią i cały czas nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Co on sobie wyobrażał. Tekst trochę dalej: "23 marca ok. godz. 21.00 Irma poszła już spać. Tajemnica ma pozostać tajemnicą. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mogę się nikomu zwierzyć? Dlaczego? Może dlatego, ze się boję sześć lat starszej siostry, która mi grozi, albo dlatego, że chcę chronić osobę, która kocham ponad życie. Tylko czy jest jeszcze szansa, żeby go ochronić? Zamknęłam notes, ale odważyłam się coś w nim napisać. Szybko zaostrzyłam węgielek i zaczęłam od słów: "27 marca godz. 19.57 Dzień mijał bez zakłóceń dopóki nie spotkałam Czkawki. No i znowu zaczęła się kłótnia. Ja naprawdę nie chciałam mu nic złego powiedzieć. Dręczą mnie wyrzuty sumienia. A to wszystko przez tę głupią Irmę. Chłopak, który mi się oświadczył chciałby być przy mnie i co? Nie może, bo jeszcze bym mu powiedziała. Ale cóż. Nie miałam siły dalej się zwierzać. Ciężko mi się pisało, bo praktycznie nic nie widziałam przez te idiotyczne łzy. Wszędzie było cicho. Zaczęłam cicho nucić starą pieśń, która nauczyłam się już we wczesnym dzieciństwie: "Słońce smutku wypali ziemię mróz w lód przemieni nocy łzy, księżyc roziskrzy śniegowy puch, w końcu wiosna wróci, ale nie ty." Co ja właściwie robię? Ze sobą, swoim życiem. Dlaczego nie chcę walczyć? Dobra postanowiłam. Jeszcze dzisiaj powiem o wszystkim Czkawce. Wyszłam z domu. Było całkiem ciemno, ale znałam tę drogę na pamięć. By nie budzić wodza weszłam oknem do pokoju Czkawki. Mój chłopak słodko spał w swoim łóżku. Szturchnęłam go. Nie obudził się. Zepchnęłam go z łóżka. Co? Co się dzieje? Astrid? Tak, to ja ... Astrid. Moja tajemnicza dziewczyna, ach tak. Coś byś mi chciała powiedzieć? Tak - powiedziałam siadając na podłodze obok chłopaka. A więc słucham. Zacznę od początku. Po pierwsze Irma to moja siostra - na początku szeptałam, później mówiłam bardziej pewnie. - Kiedyś dawno temu kiedy nie mieszkaliśmy jeszcze na Berk mieszkała z nami. Była odtrącana od rówieśników, ja za to na odwrót. Stawała się coraz bardziej samolubna i złowrogo patrzyła na każdego. Miała chłopaka, ale on niestety zakochał się we mnie. Wtedy próbowała mnie nawet zabić. Rodzice ją odrzucili. - Zaczęłam szlochać. - Ja nie chciałam, żeby tak się stało. Mimo wszystko próbowałam tez zapomnieć, ale ... - nie mówiłam już dalej. Łzy lały mi się strumieniami. Czkawka przytulił mnie do siebie i zaczął uspokajać. Ciii.... już jest ok. Ona cię nie skrzywdzi. Nie pozwolę jej na to. To wszystko nie była twoja wina. Ale ona coś ci zrobi, albo... Nic nam nie będzie. Gdzie ona jest? U mnie. Teraz już rozumiem dlaczego tak się bałaś. - Wytarłam łzy. - Chodź, musimy ją schwytać. Czy naprawdę muszę tam iść? Nie chcę jej widzieć. Dobrze, to zostań. Połóż się i śpij. O nic się nie martw. pójdę powiedzieć ojcu. (Teraz będę pisać jako Czkawka) Opowiedziałem ojcu o Irmie i od razu wybraliśmy się do domu Astrid. Dziewczyna spała na górze. Otworzyłem drzwi do jej pokoju i po cichu wszedłem do środka. Na stole leżały stare listy, ale nie miałem czasu czytać o czym są. Ujrzałem jednak jednego adresata. Nazywał się John. Szybko zerknąłem na kartki papieru leżące obok. Napis na jednej z nich brzmiał: "Plan zemsty nr. 1. Zaciągnąć Astrid na jedną z wysp i udać się tam z bronią." Ona jest jakaś nienormalna. - Pomyślałem. Podszedłem do niej i obudziłem. Co ty robisz w moim pokoju co?! Idziesz z nami. A gdzie co? Jest środek nocy. Najpierw do lochów, a później do Astrid. Przeprosisz ją. A więc ta idiotka ci o wszystkim powiedziała, co? Tylko szkoda, że już jej nie ocalisz. John! - krzyknęła. W oknie pojawił się chłopak. Już wiedział co miał zrobić. Nie! Astrid - szepnął i szybko wybiegł z domu dziewczyny. Pobiegłem do swojej chaty. Wszedłem na górę, a cały widok pokoju przysłoniły mi łzy. (Tekst "Słońce smutku (...)" pochodzi z jednej z książek serii SoLL) Rozdział 5 - Samotna w mroku cz.1 (jako Czkawka) Pokój był w fatalnym stanie. Widać było przeciwstawianie się Astrid. Z moich oczu coraz więcej płynęło łez. Jak mogłem pozwolić by ją zabrali? Musiałem ją teraz odnaleźć. Tylko gdzie mam jej szukać? Szybko pobiegłem do lochów gdzie miała zostać zabrana Irma. Dziewczyna siedziała skulona i kacie jednej z celi. Szybko zacząłem: Gdzie ona jest? Ale, że kto? No Astrid oczywiście. Gdzie ona jest?! Nie twoja sprawa. Już i tak jej nie ocalisz. Otworzyłem drzwi. Dziewczyna wstała. Nie dałem jej wyjść. Podszedłem do niej i przyłożyłem jej nóż do szyi. Powiedz gdzie ona jest, bo nie ręczę za siebie. Dobra, ok. Powiem, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Wypuścisz mnie. Dobra, a teraz gadaj. Na wyspie Łupieżców. Jak to? Pracujesz dla Albrechta? - popatrzyłem na nią, ona pokiwała głową. - Jednak Astrid miała rację. Nie można ci ufać. No patrz, a ja myślałam, że ty umiesz myśleć - uśmiechnęła się. Popatrzyłem na nią surowym wzrokiem. - No to jak wypuścisz mnie? Otworzyłem na oścież drzwi, a dziewczyna wyszła. Nie wiedziałem czy mówiła prawdę, ale musiałem jak najszybciej odnaleźć Astrid. Nie wiadomo we jakim jest stanie. (jako Astrid) Siedziałam skulona w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Po cichu popłakiwałam, ale starałam się być dzielna. Porwali mnie i uwięzili. Przysłuchałam się ich rozmowie. Rozpoznałam głos Albrechta i Bestiala. Mówili, że muszą mieć Szczerbatka i mnie, żeby Czkawka się poddał. Wiem, że on mnie uratuje, ale co z Irmą. Czy zechce panienka wstać? Po co? szepnęłam. A po to by ukochany Czkawka widział panienkę z daleka. - Nie odpowiedziałam. Mężczyzna pociągnął mnie do siebie i wziął na ręce. Próbowałam walczyć, ale ten mocno mnie trzymał. Usłyszałam szelest. Modliłam się, żeby to był Czkawka. Niestety trafiłam na Albrechta. Zamknąć ja w więzieniu. Zamknęli mnie w więzieniu. Siedziałam i płakałam, czułam, że już nigdy nie zobaczę słońca. Nagle coś usłyszałam i zobaczyłam Irmę. Irma? - szepnęłam - Co tu robisz? - nie miałam siły mówić. Do tego było mi zimno. Dziewczyna zeszła do mnie i popatrzyła na mnie przez kratę. Teraz może już wiesz jak czułam się zamknięta, pozostawiona sama sobie. Ale czy ja ci coś zrobiłam? Ty może nie, ale nasi rodzice to już tak. Zawsze byłaś na pierwszym miejscu, mnie nikt nie chciał! - krzyczała. Zaczęłam płakać nie chciałam tego słuchać. - Wiesz jak ja się wtedy czułam? Nie nie wiesz, bo to ty siedziałaś całymi dniami na łąkach, byłaś ubierana w kwiaty. Ja nie chciałam. Przepraszam - krzyknęłam przez łzy. Dławiłam się nimi. Irma patrzyła na mnie pełna gniewu. Miała w ręku klucze. Otworzyła kratę i weszła do mnie. Na rękach i nogach miałam kajdany, ciężkie żelazne kajdany. Dziewczyna podeszła i złapała mnie za rękę po czym przyciągnęła do siebie. Szepnęła mi do ucha. Już nie masz za co. Jego i tak nie uratujesz. - I wyszła. Nie - krzyknęłam. Łzy lały się strumieniami po mojej twarzy. - Proszę weź mnie, nie jego. Zabij mnie, błagam, ale nie rób mu krzywdy. Ja tak strasznie przepraszam. Dziewczyna opuściła więzienie. Siedziałam cicho i płakałam. Bolały mnie oczy i gardło. Było mi zimno. Siedziałam tu już za długo. Czułam, że mam gorączkę. Nikt nie chciał dać mi odrobiny ciepłej zupy czy koca. Z każdym dniem coraz bliżej zapoznawałam się ze śmiercią. 'Rozdział 6 - Samotna w mroku cz.2' (jako Czkawka) Z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej. Nie spałem, nie dawałem rady zasnąć. Obraz Astrid przypominał o tym, ze nie ochroniłem jej zbytnio. Szkoda tylko że tak późno zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Czkawka idź się przespać, proszę. - nie dała rady mnie wygonić na górę. Siedziałem dalej przy stole i rysowałem zmartwioną twarz Astrid. Nie mogę. Wiem, że za nią tęsknisz, ale to że nie będziesz spał w niczym nie pomoże. Pomyślimy rano co dalej. Zobaczysz wszystko będzie dobrze. - Nagle coś we mnie pękło. Zacząłem krzyczeć: Nie, nic nie będzie dobrze!Ja ją tam zostawiłem, to wszystko przeze mnie. - Zacząłem płakać. Łzy jakoś same płynęły. Od kilku dni je hamowałem, teraz nie dałem rady. Matka od razu mnie przytuliła. Tego chyba mi brakowało. Poszedłem na górę. Faktycznie byłem zmęczony, usnąłem od razu. Obudziłem się po kilku godzinach. Siedmiu czy ośmiu, nieistotne. Szczerbatek siedział przy drzwiach. Wypuściłem go i sam zszedłem na dół. Zobaczyłem Irmę, rzuciłem się na nią w porę jednak powstrzymała mnie matka. Co ona tu robi?! Spokojnie przyszłam porozmawiać. Nie mamy o czym. - Pozwoliłem jej jednak mówić. Może wiedziała coś o Astrid. Cały czas jednak ja myślałem o ukochanej. (jako Astrid) Czułam, że tracę siłę na dalszą walkę. Było coraz zimniej. Miałam zaczerwienione oczy i zalaną łzami twarz. Nikt jeszcze po mnie nie przyszedł, zaczęłam tracić nadzieję. I chociaż jestem nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson wcale się teraz tak nie czuję. (jako Czkawka) Następnego dnia wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem na Wyspę Łupieżców. Ujrzałem szare skały i przeszył mnie strach, jednak nie zawróciłem. Musiałem ją zobaczyć. Poczuć jej usta, dotknąć włosów. Coś kazało mi lecieć dalej, coś mnie prowadziło. Czułem, że jestem coraz bliżej. Zauważyłem przejście do lochów. Jedynym problemem był Bestial, który stał przed drzwiami. Podleciałem bliżej i zsiadłem ze smoka. Poleciłem Szczerbatkowi lecieć po pomoc a sam podszedłem do mężczyzny. Gdzie jest Astrid? A co stęskniłeś się za ukochaną? Co ci do tego? Puść ją! Weź mnie! Ciebie? Tak, mnie. Cóż muszę to przemyśleć. Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął. Więzienie było bardzo ciemne. Przeszliśmy obok celi Astrid. Leżała skulona na ziemi. Widziałem jak wstrząsa nią zimno. Zanim zakuli mnie w kajdany rzuciłem się na jej kratę. Nawet na mnie nie popatrzyła. "Co oni jej zrobili?". Złapali mnie i wsadzili do celi. Astrid! - krzyknąłem. Popatrzyła i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Nie wstała jednak. Po chwili usłyszałem suchy i ostry kaszel. Miałem łzy w oczach patrząc na nią. No, to teraz jesteście razem. Miałeś ją wypuścić. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy ona nawet nie wstanie. Zapłacicie mi za to. - On jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił i ze śmiechem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Popatrzyłem znów na Astrid i powiedziałem: - Przepraszam kochanie. - Spróbowała się do mnie przyczołgać. Gdy była blisko krat z boku też się do niej przybliżyłem. Dotknąłem jej policzków i otarliśmy łzy spływające po twarzy. - Już dobrze. Nie płacz kochanie. Jakoś się stąd wydostaniemy. Wymyślę coś. - Chciałem ją przytulić, ale kraty nam to uniemożliwiały. Po jakiejś godzinie gdy cały czas ją podtrzymywałem zobaczyłem czarną mordkę mojego smoka. Był tam też Chmuroskok. Po paru chwilach zobaczyłem moją matkę razem z kluczami. W coś ty się znowu wpakował? W nic, chciałem ją tylko uratować. I tak jakoś wyszło - matka popatrzyła na Astrid gdy ta zakaszlała. Coś czuję, że nie jest z nią najlepiej. Weź ją. Podniosłem ją z ziemi. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Nikt na szczęście nie pilnował naszej celi dlatego niezauważenie polecieliśmy do domu. Some true love ... Rozdział 7 - Do końca razem Przylecieliśmy do domu. Stwierdziłem, że Astrid lepiej będzie przebywać u siebie w domu. Wichura patrzyła na swoją panią oczami pełnymi smutku, nie miałem jednak na to wpływu. Zszedłem ze Szczerbatka. W ramionach niosłem Astrid. Łzy pomieszane z kurzem i brudem płynęły jej po twarzy. Zaniosłem ją na górę. Zamknęła oczy, a ja położyłem ją na łóżku. Przykryłem trzema kodami jakie znalazłem i usiadłem obok. Musiałem teraz czekać. Wiedziałem, że ona może tego nie przeżyć, ale tak czy inaczej miałem nadzieję na całkiem inne zakończenie. Nastał wieczór. Oczy Astrid nadal były nieruchome. Poleciałem po Gothi. Staruszka zbadała moją ukochaną. Było bardzo źle. Teraz dla mnie liczyła się każda minuta. Tydzień później... Siedziałem właśnie przy oknie, spoglądając na Astrid. Nagle usłyszałem pukanie. Otworzyłem drzwi. W progu stała moja matka. Zaprosiłem ją do środka gestem ręki. Jeszcze się nie obudziła? Nie - popatrzyłem na ukochaną. Ty ją kochasz. Naprawdę bardzo widać? Siedzisz przy niej całymi dniami, więc jak myślisz? Bardzo kocham, dlatego nie mogę jej teraz stracić. Tylko nie wymyśl czegoś głupiego. Moje pomysły są podobno szalone. to ja cię z nią teraz zostawię - powiedziała po czym wstała i odeszła. Nagle Astrid otworzyła oczy. Popatrzyłem na nią, a ona na mnie. Uśmiechnęła się. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech z samej tęsknoty. Długo spałam? - zapytała i usiadła. Całą wieczność - odparłem, a ona zaczęła się śmiać. Ah... Mówiłeś rodzicom? A o czym? - pokazała pierścionek, który ode mnie dostała. Powiedziałem - Nie. Trzeba im powiedzieć chodź. Astrid powinnaś leżeć, a nie biegać po wiosce. Martwię się. Wiem. Wszystko jest ok - powiedziała i pocałowała mnie. Ona to umie przekonywać. Od razu jej uwierzyłem. Pomogłem jej ubrać kożuch i zeszliśmy na dół, trzymając się za ręce. Wyszedłem pierwszy. Przed domem była Atem - matka Astrid. Gdy nas zobaczyła, pierwsze co, to przytuliła córkę. Odparłem, że zaraz wrócimy. Nie miała nic przeciwko. Weszliśmy do mojego domu. Dawno mnie tu nie było, bo cały czas siedziałem przy Astrid. Przy stole rozmawiali moi rodzice. Gdy weszliśmy popatrzyli na nas. Bez chwili ciszy, powiedziałem: Mamo, tato chcemy wam coś powiedzieć. O co chodzi? - zapytał patrząc na Astrid. Ona musiała to powiedzieć. Jesteśmy zaręczeni. Po tych słowach Valka i Stoick wstali. Ojciec klepnął mnie po ramieniu i pocałował Astrid. Matka nas przytuliła. Wieczorem mieliśmy to ogłosić przy całej wiosce. Mój ojciec ogłosił bal. (Jako Astrid) Wszyscy mieli się dowiedzieć, że ja i Czkawka jesteśmy zaręczeni. Zawsze starałam się to ukrywać, ze względu na pytania Smoczych Jeźdźców. Teraz wszystko miało być wyjawione. Czkawka mówił, że szykowałam się chyba z godzinę. Jednak kiedy mnie zobaczył odjęło mu mowę. Czemu zawsze się tak nie ubierasz? - walnęłam go w ramię i uśmiechnęłam się. - Naprawdę musisz? To mój obowiązek. Weszliśmy do Twierdzy. Była cała wioska. Wszyscy na nas patrzyli. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce, a nikt jeszcze przecież o nas nie wiedział. Podeszłam do matki. Stała cała rozpromieniona. Na pewno już wiedziała. Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? - zapytała z wyrzutem. Bo byś wszystkim wygadała - matka uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziałam co to znaczy. - OK. Komu powiedziałaś? Cioci Selenii. Co? Dobrze, że ona tu nie mieszka. Ma przypłynąć. - Gdy to usłyszałam prawie zemdlałam. Na szczęście za mną stał Czkawka. Podparłam się na nim. Kto to ta Selenia? Miałam już odpowiedzieć, ale poprosił nas wódz. Szczerze wolałabym, żeby to on to ogłosił, a nie my, ale nie odezwałam się ani słowem. Lekko się denerwowałam. Popatrzyłem znacząco na Czkawkę. Dałam mu znak, by to on o wszystkim powiedział. Uśmiechnął się. Myślę, że zrozumiał. W kącie stała Irma. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Szybko jednak je otarłam. Przeszliśmy na środek. Wszystkie oczy zwrócone były w naszym kierunku. Czkawka wygłosił swoją (chyba wcześniej już przygotowaną) mowę, bo była bardzo piękna i dostaliśmy furę oklasków. Byliśmy cały czas w centrum uwagi. Nagle podeszła do mnie Heathera. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Nie chciałam jeszcze po raz kolejny opowiadać o Irmie. Na szczęście wyręczył mnie Czkawka. Nie było kiedy. - Odparł i poprosił mnie do tańca. Zgodziłam się. Tańczyliśmy na środku sali patrząc sobie w oczy. Nagle świat przestał istnieć. Byłam tylko ja i on. Nie liczyło się nic, tylko nasze usta, spotykające w pocałunku. Rozdział 8 - Szukając miłości Rankiem następnego dnia, wstałam z łóżka przed świtem. Chciałam jeszcze polatać na Wichurce, nim spotkam się z Czkawką na klifie. Nie mogłam zapomnieć wczorajszego dnia. Nagle podeszła do mnie Irma. Wystraszyłam się i odskoczyłam. Nie bój się. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Nie wierzę ci, Czkawka! Proszę nie krzycz - nie wiedziałam, co ma zamiar zrobić, ale umilkłam. Czego chcesz? - warknęłam. Chcę żebyś mi wybaczyła. Ja nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić. Po prostu ci zazdrościłam. Proszę. Wiesz co, nie chcę twoich przeprosin. Zepsułaś mi życie. Wsiadłam na Wichurę i odleciałam. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu. Lecąc nie zwracałam na nic uwagi. Byłam zła. "Przeprosin się jej zachciało. To pewnie znowu jakaś durna sztuczka z jej strony." - pomyślałam i wylądowałam na pobliskiej wyspie. Zeszłam że smoczycy i usiadłam na trawie. Zaczęłam płakać. Nie wiem o co. Chyba o wszystko. Miałam dość. Jakby można było cofnąć czas. Nagle, ktoś dotknął moje ramię. Usłyszałam stukot żelaza. Szybko otarłam łzy żeby chociaż on ich nie widział. Hej piękna - pocałował mnie, ale chyba poczuł moją wilgotną twarz, bo zapytał - Co się stało? Cześć. Nic, tylko tak po prostu płaczę. Taa akurat ... Przede mną nic nie ukryjesz. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, znów się rozpłakałam. Przytulił mnie. Czułam się taka bezpieczna. I gdybym tylko mogła, zostałabym w jego ramionach na zawsze. Czkawka niestety znów powtórzył pytanie. Co jest... hmm? Chodzi o Irmę. Wypuściliśmy ją z więzienia. No właśnie. Dlaczego? Ona próbowała mnie zabić. Nie martwisz się? Ja wiem. Bardzo się martwię, ale to twoja siostra, może powinnaś spędzić z nią trochę czasu i spróbować z nią porozmawiać. Dziękuję za wsparcie - odparłam z sarkazmem i wstałam. Chłopak podszedł do mnie. Pocałował mnie w szyję. Uśmiechnęłam się. Może i on ma rację. Zobaczę co da się zrobić. Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze trochę czasu (czytaj: około 2 godzin). Nagle Czkawka się zerwał. Na Thora, on mnie zabije. Co się dzieje? Muszę już lecieć. Spotkamy się wieczorem? OK. U mnie czy u ciebie? U mnie. I tak będziemy sami, bo rodzice idą na jakąś tam zabawę do jakiejś tam rodziny z innej wyspy. Jakaś siostra mamy czy coś. I co ty się nie wybierasz? Powiedziałem, że będę zajęty, więc możesz spokojnie przyjść. Dobrze, to do wieczora. Poleciał. Ja nie miałam zamiaru jeszcze wracać do domu. Nie chciałam też siedzieć tu na trawie, więc wsiadłam na Wichurkę i poleciałam na Smoczą Wyspę. Leciałam patrząc w morze. Przypomniałam sobie pierwszy lot z Czkawką na Szczerbatku. To było już 5 lat temu, ale pamiętam ten dzień jakby był wczoraj. Nagle, znalazłam się nad celem swojej podróży. Zeskoczyłam ze smoczycy i zauważyłam całkiem nowego smoka. Wyglądem przypominał trochę Nocną Furię. Tyle, że miał niebieskie oczy i ogon, a wszystko inne miał czarne. To była smoczyca. Nie była duża. Postanowiłam opowiedzieć o niej Czkawce. Nigdy nie widział takie smoka. Przecież inaczej by mi o nim powiedział. Wróciłam do wioski. Poszłam do domu chłopaka. Zapukałam do drzwi. Nikogo nie było, więc poszłam do Akademii. Na środku stał Sączysmark trzymając i próbując znów uspokoić swojego smoka. Bliźniaki kłóciły się o coś czyli jak zwykle nic się nie zmieniło, a Śledzik przeglądał Księgę Smoków. Hej wszystkim - powiedziałam. Sączysmark> No hej piękna - znowu zaczął tą swoją gadkę. Nie zapominaj, że jestem zaręczona. Biedny Sączysmark nie ma dziewczyny - zaczął śpiewać. Szpadka przyłączyła się do niego. <Śledzik> Dobra, dobra. A coś ty taka zadowolona? A nic. Mogę zobaczyć na sekundkę Księgę? - zapytałam nie mówiąc nic o nowym smoku. <Śledzik> Ok. A Czkawka już wrócił? Nie wiem. Szukałam go, ale nie wiem gdzie jest. Sączysmark> Myślałem, że ty mężczyzn trzymasz krótko - gdyby się nie odsunął to dostałby toporem. Lata wprawy jak to nazwę. Nie wszystkich. Powiedział, że gdzieś się spieszy, ale gdzie to nie odparł. <Śledzik> Mówił coś o tym, że ma coś załatwić u Pyskacza. Dzięki - powiedziałam i szybko przejrzałam księgę. Nie było tego smoka czyli ja odkryłam nowy gatunek. Pożegnałam się ze wszystkimi i pobiegłam do Pyskacza. Wbiegłam do kuźni. Mój narzeczony siedział przy stole i coś rysował. Podeszłam do niego bardzo cicho i powiedziałam: Śliczne. Natychmiast się odwrócił i schował rysunek. Nie zdążyłam zobaczyć co to było. Pocałowałam go w szyję. Nigdy mnie tak nie zaskakuj. Co to było? - zapytałam bo byłam bardzo ciekawa. Nic ważnego. Idziemy do domu? Jasne. Szliśmy w ciszy. Czkawka nic nie mówił co było aż dziwne. Postanowiłam, że zacznę rozmowę. To kiedy ślub? Jaki ślub? - wyrwałam go chyba z zamyślenia, bo tak zapytał jakby nie wiedział. No jak to jaki? Nasz. Nie mam pojęcia. Nie mam siły nad tym myśleć. Mam wątpliwości. Masz wątpliwości do tego czy mnie kochasz? - zaczęłam się denerwować. Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu nie chcę później czegoś żałować. O co ci chodzi? O nic, po prostu chcę jeszcze poczekać, zastanowić się. Myślałam, że jesteś inny, że mnie kochasz i chcesz być ze mną jak najszybciej. Ale jesteś po prostu zwykłym dupkiem, który nie wiem jak powiedzieć dziewczynie, że może sobie dać spokój. - krzyknęłam. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Chłopak stał wpatrzony we mnie ale ja tylko pobiegłam do domu. Przy stole siedziała mama. Cześć córciu. Myślałam, że jesteś z Czkawką. Tak, byłam, ale z nami koniec. Wbiegłam na górę i zamknęłam drzwi. Zrezygnowana padłem na łóżko i zaczęłam szlochać. Nie czułam strachu czy tym bardziej smutku, ale gniew. Jak on mógł. Jeśli mnie nie kocha to niech to powie, a nie przeciąga. Tyle chłopaków się do mnie przyklejało. Na pewno każdy był lepszy od niego. Rzuciłam toporem w drzwi, bo usłyszałam pukanie. Asti to tylko ja. Powiedz co się stało. Idź sobie, chcę być sama. Jestem twoją matką, chodź porozmawiamy. Nie chcę nikogo widzieć. Ani ciebie, ani jego i nikogo w ogóle. Mam was dość. Usłyszałam oddalającego się kroki. Ktoś schodził na dół. Wyciągnęłam topór i zamknęłam oczy zasypiając na łóżku. (Jako Czkawka, żeby tak dla odmiany opowiedzieć co on zrobił) Stałem jeszcze chwilę na placu po czym ruszyłem do domu. Rodzice jeszcze nie wrócili. Wszedłem na górę do swojego pokoju. Co nie tak zrobiłem? Kocham ją ponad życie, ale wcale tego nie pokazuję. Położyłem się spać. Rankiem usłyszałem kroki na schodach. Leniwie otworzyłem oczy. Ktoś zapukał do środka. Wstałem i otworzyłem drzwi do pokoju. W progu stała moja matka. Hej. I jak było na imprezie? Bardzo przyjemnie. Szkoda, że nie było cię tam z Astrid. Tak w ogóle to szukam jej. Jest tu? Nie, od wczoraj jej nie widziałem - odparłem smutno i popatrzyłem przez okno. Co się stało? < Pokłóciliśmy się. Później widziałem jak wbiegła do domu. OK, ale w domu jej nie ma. Jak to? Musimy ją jak najszybciej znaleźć. Pobiegliśmy do Atem. Siedziała zapłakana w kuchni. Podszedłem do niej i powiedziałem: Nie martw się, znajdziemy ją. Czkawka, coś ty jej znowu zrobił. O co się kłóciliście? Chciałem poczekać ze ślubem. Nie powinienem jej wszystkich moich myśli mówić, ale tak jakoś... Nie kończ, tylko idź jej szukać. Czkawka ma rację, nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Czkawka zbierz jeźdźców i przeszukajcie wyspę. Na wyspie jej nie ma. Zostawiła list. Mogę zobaczyć? Podała mi kartkę. Odczytałam pismo dziewczyny. Tekst brzmiał: "Nie martwcie się o mnie, a szczególnie ty Czkawka, bo z nami koniec. Nie szukajcie mnie. Jestem bezpieczna na Wyspie Łupieżców. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Astrid." To do niej niepodobne. Nigdy by tak nie napisała. Ktoś ją zmusił. Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Wczoraj naprawdę była na ciebie wściekła. Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Wasza kłótnia musiała być bardzo ważna, bo ciężko ją przeżywała. Ona cię kocha ja to wiem, ale ma charakterek. Jej ojciec był taki sam. A więc dobrze polecę do Łupieżców. Naprawdę się o nią martwię. Może mnie zabierzesz ze sobą? Lepiej dla ciebie żebyś została na Berk. Czkawka się tym zajmie. Chodź ze mną. Matka zabrała Atem do nas, a ja czym prędzej wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy w stronę wrogiej wyspy. Lecąc nad skałami terytorium wroga, przeszył mnie strach, ale miałem nadzieję, że odnajdę ukochaną. (Jako Astrid) Wylądowałam na Wyspie Łupieżców. Nie chodziło o zdradę Berk czy coś tego typu. Po prostu nie miałam gdzie się podziać, a niedawno usłyszałam rozmowę matki z jakimś mężczyzną o moim ojcu. Podobno był jednym ze sług Albrechta. Wichurkę zostawiłam na dworze i weszłam środka czegoś typu Twierdzy. W kącie siedział jakiś chłopak. Był starszy ode mnie może ze dwa lata. Podeszłam do niego bardzo cicho żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Hej. Pomożesz mi? Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? Radzę ci uciekać jeśli chcesz żeby Albrecht cię nie znalazł. Jestem Astrid Hofferson, z wyspy Berk. Szukam swojego ojca. Znasz może Daga Hoffersona? Tak znam. Tak w ogóle, to jestem Tristan. Pokażę ci ojca jeśli mnie stąd uwolnisz. Jak widzisz jestem przykuty łańcuchami do ziemi Taa ... Zauważyłam. Dobra chodź. Uwolniłam chłopaka i poszliśmy do podziemi. Tristan miał przy sobie miecz, a ja topór. Zobaczyłam mężczyznę w celi. "To on" usłyszałam głos Tristana. Tata? - zapytałam ze łzami w oczach. Astrid? Moja córeczka? - pokiwałam drogą. Były kraty. Piekielne kraty, które nas dzieliły zardzewiały już dawno. Tata patrzył mi w oczy. Ja go pamiętałam tylko z obrazów, a teraz zobaczyłam jego twarz na żywo. Byłam bardzo uradowana. Postanowiłam go uratować. (Jako Czkawka) Razem że Szczerbatkiem oblecieliśmy wyspę dookoła dwa razy. Nagle ujrzałem Wichurę. Kazałem mordce lądować. Posłuchał i już po kilku sekundach wchodziłem do Twierdzy Albrechta. Nie wiedziałem gdzie mam szukać narzeczonej, ale zeszłym do lochów. To co zobaczyłem rozgniewało mnie doszczętnie. Astrid całowała jakiegoś chłoptasia przy jednej z celi. Podszedłem do nich cicho i odciągnąłem starszego od siebie mężczyznę. Astrid wracamy do domu. I nawet mi nic nie tłumacz - warknąłem rozgniewany. A wracaj sobie sam. Miłego lotu życzę - odszczeknęła się. Że co proszę? Twoja matka się o ciebie martwi. Nie ma o co. Mam teraz ojca. Jakiego ojca? - pokazała na mężczyznę w celi. Wiedziałem, że to podstęp, bo ojciec Astrid nie żył od kilku lat, ale ona chyba tego jeszcze nie wiedziała. - To zwykła sztuczka! On nie żyje czy ty tego nie możesz spokojnie zrozumieć? Wiem, że było jej ciężko, ale musiała znać prawdę. Przytuliła się do tego palanta, a on zaśmiał się szczerze. Popatrzyła na niego z wykutym pytajnikiem na twarzy. Naprawdę dałaś się nabrać. Idiotka z ciebie. Jasne, że to nie twój ojciec. My wszystko mieliśmy zaplanowane, ale wam to już nikt nie pomoże. Straże! Przybiegli. Złapali nas. Astrid wzięli gdzie indziej. Krzyknęła: Czkawka! Postanowiłem działać. Ona też to zrobiła. Strażników było tylko dziesięciu. Rozprawiliśmy się z nimi i zaczęliśmy uciekać. Nagle usłyszałem jak Astrid krzyczy. Trzymał ją owy mężczyzna, z którym się całowała. Zachowałam zimną krew i rzuciłem się na niego z nożem. Astrid się uwolniła, ale my walczyliśmy dalej. Po chwili Tristan wziął ją z powrotem w żelazny uścisk i przyłożył jej sztylet do szyi. Rzuć broń inaczej ją zabiję. Rozdział 9 - Jeśli kochasz to przetrwasz Dobra, rzuciłem. Teraz ją puść. Ani mi się śni. Nie wytrzymałem i rzuciłem się na niego z zapasowym nożem. "Czyli tak się bawimy" pomyślałem. Tristan popchnął Astrid na bok. Uderzyła głową w kamień i zemdlała. Podbiegł do mnie i wbił swój miecz w moje żebro. Cicho jęknąłem, ale wykorzystałem okazję i wbiłem mu nóż prosto w serce. Usłyszałem walki na dworze. Czułem ból. Popatrzyłem na Astrid. Nad okiem miała głęboką ranę. Ja miałem wbity sztylet w żebro. Zobaczyłem jej piękne oczy nade mną. Obudziła się. Ja jednak czułem, że umieram. Widziałem przez mgłę, a później nie było już nic tylko ciemność. (jako Astrid) Jaka ja byłam głupia. Co chciałam udowodnić? Szybko razem z pomocą Wichury i Szczerbatka ułożyłam Czkawkę na grzbiecie smoczycy. Ja sama miałam lecieć na Szczerbatku. Nigdy samotnie nie latałam na Nocnej Furii lecz dzisiaj musiałam to zrobić ze względu na mojego narzeczonego. Znów zaczęłam tak na niego mówić. Zrozumiałam, że bardzo go kocham. Nie wiem skąd u mnie te wahania nastroju. Dolecieliśmy. Była późna noc. Podbiegła do mnie Valka i moja mama. Nareszcie. Dziecko co ci się stało? - dotknęła mojej rany. Zupełnie o niej zapomniałam. Nic mi nie jest. Gorzej z Czkawką. Ja nie chciałam żeby tak się stało. Nie miałam pojęcia. Ja tak strasznie przepraszam - zaczęłam płakać, ale Valka nic nie powiedziała tylko przytuliła mnie. Zanieśli Czkawkę do niego do pokoju. Przyszła Gothi i profesjonalnie (jeśli można to tak nazwać) wyjęła sztylet z jego żebra. Cicho jęknął. Zaczął się budzić. Na początku się przestraszył. Wokół jego łóżka stali oprócz mnie Valka, Stoick, Pyskacz, Gothi i moja matka. Wszyscy patrzyli na chłopaka. On nic nie powiedział tylko ujął moją zapłakaną twarz i złożył na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek. Przepraszam kochanie, ja nie chciałam. Spokojnie kotku. Wierzę ci. Byłaś zmęczona i zdenerwowana. Nie przepraszaj. Kocham cię. Ja ciebie też. Gothi założyła mu opatrunek i wszyscy wyszli zostaliśmy we dwoje. Zaczęłam z nim rozmawiać. Pamiętaj, że kocham cię tak bardzo. Wszystko ci wybaczę. Jak mogłam być taka głupia? Nie jesteś wcale głupia. Posłuchaj. Byłaś zdenerwowana wybaczam ci. Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaczęłam płakać. Popatrzyłam mu prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął ocierać moje łzy. Jego dłonie były takie delikatne i ciepłe. Pocałował mnie w usta. Zabrakło nam tchu. Niechętnie się od niego oderwałam. Kazał mi się położyć obok. Na początku nie wiedziałem czy on naprawdę tego chce. Mimo to położyłam się obok. Rozmawialiśmy trochę o ślubie. Nie wiedziałam ile będzie musiał leżeć tu na łóżku, ale na razie było mi wszystko jedno. Ważne, że byłam z nim. To co, idziemy spać? OK, tylko powiem mamie żeby się nie martwiła znowu. Dobrze, poczekam na ciebie. Wyszłam z domu i skierowałem się do siebie. Już miałam wchodzić do środka, gdy usłyszałam przyciszone głosy. Wiem. Rozumiem, ale o co ci chodzi? Drugi głos coś wymamrotał. Nie usłyszałam. O Astrid? Żeby nie przeszkadzać weszłam do swojego pokoju oknem. Jutro mają być urodziny Czkawki. Wyciągnęłam spod łóżka prezent dla niego. Myślę, że mu się spodoba. Zabrałam też jego notatnik, który leżał u mnie ze dwa dni. Chłopak zostawił go u mnie gdy tu ostatnio był. Zeszłym na dół. Głosy ucichły. Hej. Wychodzę - zatrzymały mnie w drzwiach słowa mamy. A dokąd to się wybierasz, młoda damo? Śpię dzisiaj u Czkawki. Zauważyłam, że drugim głosem była Valka. Poprosiła mnie na słówko do drugiego pokoju. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale poszłam za nią. Słuchaj Astrid, mamy problem. Chodzi o Czkawkę. - Popatrzyłam na nią nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Szybko wyjaśniła - Bo widzisz do rany Czkawki wdarło się zakażenie i on potrzebuje bardzo rzadkiej maści z wrzośca bagiennego, który rośnie nad jeziorem Hornindalsartnet. Wiesz gdzie to jest? - pokiwałam głową Mam po niego lecieć? Tak, ale lecisz ze mną. Wyruszamy jutro rano. Ale przecież jutro są urodziny Czkawki. Wiem, dlatego postaramy się szybko wrócić. Chyba, że wolisz wyruszyć dzisiaj. Dobrze, to może polecimy dziś. To trzy godzimy drogi stąd. Dolecimy, rozbijemy obóz, poszukamy kwiatka. Tak będzie dobrze? Idź powiedzieć Czkawce, że dzisiaj z nim nie zostaniesz. Nie mów mu tylko o tej wyprawie, bo cię nie puści. Wiesz, że to niebezpieczne, prawda? - Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. - On się o ciebie bardzo martwi. Wiem o tym. Pójdę do niego i później się spakuję. Będę gotowa za pół godzinki. Wyszłam z domu i skierowałam się w kierunku chłopaka. Czkawka leżał na łóżku. Podeszłam do niego i pocałowałem go w usta. Dotknął palcami moich włosów. Oderwałam się od niego. Nie zostanę dzisiaj na noc u ciebie. Kotek, dlaczego? Muszę coś załatwić. No ok. A jutro? Jutro mam cały dzień dla ciebie. Zamknęłam drzwi i cicho westchnęłam. Udało się. O nic nie pytał. Skierowałam się w stronę domu. Wichurka była praktycznie już gotowa do drogi. Spakowałam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i podeszłam na klif gdzie byłam umówiona z Valką. Przywitałam się z Chmuroskokiem i poleciałyśmy. Noc była cicha i ciemna. Zastanawiałam się co robi Czkawka. (Jako Czkawka) Nie mogłem zasnąć. Czułem, że Astrid mi czegoś nie powiedziała. Jeszcze to przeklęte żebro tak strasznie piekło. Na półce miałem kubek z wodą. Sięgnęłam po niego i upiłem parę łyków. Zegar (o ile je mieli) wybijał północ. Zapaliłem świecę na co obudził się Szczerbatek. Mordko, podasz mi szkicownik? - smok posłusznie wstał i podał mi zeszyt. Odpowiedziałem. - Dzięki i przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Idź spać. Ja zasnę później. Zacząłem rysować wszystko co przyszło mi na myśl. Po pierwsze, pomyślałem o Astrid. (Jako Astrid) Dolecieliśmy. By nie tracić czasu od razu zaczęłam szukać kwiatka. Było już dawno po północy. Byłam potwornie zmęczona jednak nie położyłam się. Valka podeszła do mnie i szepnęła patrząc w oczy. Prześpij się. Ja teraz poszukam. Nie, jest dobrze - ziewnęłam i przymknęłam na chwilę oczy. Taa ... Właśnie widzę - zaśmiała się. - Chodź. Poszłam choć niechętnie. Usnęłam od razu. Obudziłam się po kilku godzinach. Valka miała w ręce kwiatek. Wstałam i wzięłam go od niej. Znalazłaś go wczoraj i odłożyłaś. Naprawdę? Czyli możemy wracać? Tak. Jest już po 12. Co? Trzeba szybko wracać. Obiecałam Czkawce, że... Tak wiem. Już wyruszamy. Po trzech godzinach wylądowaliśmy na Berk. Podszedł do nas Stoick. Valka pokazała mu kwiatek i od razu poszli do Gothi. Ja wymknęłam się do narzeczonego. Otworzyłem drzwi. Było ciemno jak na jego dom. Ktoś złapał mnie z tyłu i zamknął oczy. Stłumiłam w sobie krzyk. Ktoś dotknął moich ust. W czerni zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Chwiał się i ledwo chodził. Czyś ty oszalał?! Chcesz zginąć? Wracaj na górę! Astrid, kochanie ty moje jedyne uspokój się - zaczął mnie całować. Ktoś wszedł do środka. To byli rodzice Czkawki. Stałam oparta o ścianę, a on się do mnie przytulał. Czkawka co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś leżeć - odkleiłam się od niego i pomogłam mu wejść na górę. Zostaliśmy sami. Gdzie byłaś? Myślałem, że przyjdziesz rano i czekałem na ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że w łóżku. Tak mi głupio, że tuż przed twoimi urodzinami tak na ciebie nakrzyczałam. I nie mam nic dla ciebie. Tylko nowy zeszyt. Astrid posłuchaj. Nie musisz niczego mi dawać. Dostałem już od ciebie największy prezent. Dziękuję, że jesteś - dotknął mojej twarzy i pocałował mnie w usta. Czułam, że jestem bezpieczna, że nic mi nie grozi. Wiem, teraz już wszystko zrozumiałam. Kochałam tylko jego. Rozdział 10 - Zazdrośnik mi na imię... Obudziłam się następnego dnia rześka i wypoczęta. Koło mnie leżał Czkawka. Dotykał moich włosów. Byłam tak strasznie szczęśliwa. Czy każdy dzień nie mógł być taki? Bez bólu, strachu? Czego ja się obawiam? Tego, że mnie zostawi. Nie on nie jest taki. Odezwał się: I jak się spało kochanie? Całkiem dobrze. Ale teraz muszę iść po twoje lekarstwo. Pójdziesz za chwilę. Poleż ze mną jeszcze trochę. Gdzie ci się spieszy? Czkawka przecież wiesz, że to ważne. Musisz wyzdrowieć. Musimy jeszcze pomyśleć o ślubie. Wiem kotku, ale zróbmy to później. Teraz nacieszy się chwilą, że jesteśmy razem, tylko we dwoje. I tak się nią nie nacieszyłam. Usłyszeliśmy dźwięk rogu. Na dole trzasnęły drzwi. Zerwałem się i wyrwałam z objęć Czkawki. Popatrzył na mnie, ale ja musiałam iść. To Selenia. Na pewno. Ktoś przypłynął. Pomożesz mi? O nie, nie, nie. Ty nigdzie nie idziesz. Mowy nie ma. Masz przecież wyzdrowieć. Kochanie proszę. Nie i koniec. I nawet nie próbuj przekupić mnie tymi swoimi słodkimi oczami. Nie pozwolę ci. Kotku... - zrobił minę proszącego Szczerbatka. "Co ja robię?" pomyślałam. "Astrid opanuj się i to już". Nie potrafiłam mu jednak odmówić. Jak coś to nie moja wina. Ty mi kazałeś. No popatrz mam nad tobą panowanie. Zaśmiałam się i pomogłam mu wstać. Chwiał się na nogach. Był ciężki więc i mi było ciężko. Upadł. Od razu rzuciłem się w jego kierunku. "On nie da rady tam dojść" przeszło mi przez myśl. Zareagowałam. Czkawka ten pomysł odpada. Nie dasz rady. Zostań w domu proszę - zrobiłam maślane oczka. "I jak na to zareagujesz?" pomyślałam triumfalnie. (Jako Czkawka Ona jest okropna. Jak mogła mi to zrobić. Jej śliczne niebieskie oczy kazały mi zostać. Co za wiedźma. Ja taki niby jestem tak. No ok zgodziłem się zostać. (śmiech) (Jako Astrid) Zeszłam do portu. Statek ciotki już przybił do brzegu. Na drewnianym molu stała czarnowłosa kobieta, a obok chłopak o blond włosach. Podeszłam do nich i przywitałam się. Astrid! Jak miło cię znowu widzieć. Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? "Trudno zapomnieć" pomyślałam, a na głos odrzekłam - Jasne ciociu. Minęło piękne 14 lat od kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałam i teraz dowiaduję się, że niedługo wychodzisz za mąż. Tak, to prawda. Pamiętasz Esara? - podszedł do mnie chłopak o blond włosach. "To Esar? Taki niepodobny do tego chłopczyka z dzieciństwa. Zupełnie tak samo było z Czkawką. Właśnie na miłość Thora zupełnie o nim zapomniałam." Tak pamiętam, ale muszę już niestety iść. Mama oprowadzi was po wyspie. Gdzie ci się tak spieszy? Myślałem, że spędzimy ten dzień razem. Mam narzeczonego, nie? - i poszłam. Esar, no tak cały on, czego mogłam się po nim spodziewać. Weszłam do środka. Czkawka spał w swoim łóżku. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi jednak otworzył oczy. Hej. I kto przypłynął? Co powiesz na znienawidzoną ciotkę i starego przyjaciela? Przyjaciela? Pamiętasz przecież, że mieszkałam na wyspie Czterech Wiatrów, więc tam również miałam znajomych i przyjaciół. Pytanko. Tak? - "Czego on chce?" To tylko twój przyjaciel tak? - "Głuptas" pomyślałam. Tak, spokojnie kocham tylko ciebie. A jak się czujesz? Znakomicie, a do tego mam takie cudowne towarzystwo - zaczęliśmy się całować. Zamknęłam oczy. Nic, nie było nic. Nic nie istniało. I nagle wszystko znikło. Ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Przepraszam, chyba nie chciałem wam przerwać. Pójdę już - powiedział zawstydzony. Zostań. Chcę ci przedstawić mojego przyszłego męża. To jest ... Czkawka Haddock, a ty to? Esar. Po prostu Esar. Jesteś jej narzeczonym? Tak. Od jakiś 2 miesięcy. Niedługo weźmiemy ślub. Tylko wydobrzeje. A co Astrid pokazała pazurki? - zaśmiał się, z ja uśmiechnęłam się w smutnym nastroju. Długo by mówić. To może ja już pójdę. Astrid możesz do mnie później przyjść. Musimy pogadać. No dobrze. Gdzie na razie mieszkacie? U ciebie w domu. Twoja mama użyczyła twojego pokoju Selenie. Teraz wiem dlaczego. Wyszedł. No tak większość nocy teraz spędzałem z Czkawką. Nie żeby coś, ale mi było na rękę. Jeśli czegoś potrzebował byłam blisko. Chłopak popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. To co kończymy to co zaczęliśmy? Nie obraź się, ale pójdę na razie do domu. Jestem trochę zmęczona. Ty też musisz odpocząć. Przyjdę później. No zgoda. Poszłam do domu. Moje łóżko było zajęte. Zostałam na dole. Była mama. Chciała ze mną porozmawiać. Zgodziłam się. Przeszliśmy do drugiego pokoju, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. "Zapowiada się na coś ważnego" pomyślałam. Czy ty na pewno kochasz Czkawkę? tak, a dlaczego pytasz? Bo nie wiem czy nadaje się na męża. Przecież się cieszyłaś. No wiem, ale co myślisz no na przykład o Eserze? I co mam zrezygnować z Czkawki dla jakiegoś tam Esera, którego nie widziałam prawie 15 lat, bo tobie się nie podoba mój narzeczony? - nie wiedziałam co we mnie wstąpiło, bo zaczęłam krzyczeć. - Niedoczekanie. Wybiegłem z domu. Jak mogła w ogóle coś takiego powiedzieć. Pobiegłam do Czkawki. On zawsze potrafił poprawić mi humor. Płakałam, nawet bardzo. Wbiegłam na górę. Była tam Valka i smarowała mu ranę. Chciałam się do niego przytulić. Jego matka się pospieszyła i wyszła. Cześć kochanie, co się dzieje - przytuliłam się, a on objął mnie ramieniem. Kocham cię - powiedziałam wciąż szlochając. Ja ciebie też. Coś się stało? Moja matka dzisiaj pytała się, czy na pewno cię kocham, powiedziałam oczywiście, że tak, bo nie kocham nikogo bardziej niż ciebie. A ona chyba woli Esara od ciebie, a pamiętasz jak się cieszyła, prawda? No tak. Nie przejmuj się. Może ustalmy datę co? - pokiwałam twierdząco głową ocierając łzy. Co powiesz na tydzień po tym, jak zostaniesz wodzem? No dobrze, to za dwa miesiące. Muszę powiedzieć ojcu. Ok - powiedziałam cicho i pogładziłem jego włosy. Pocałowałem go w policzek. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Nie bój się jakoś ją przekonamy - rozpłakałam się. - Astrid co się dzieję? - zdziwiło go moje zachowanie. Czkawka, ja... Ja po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć w to jakie mam szczęście, że cię poznałam, że jesteśmy razem i nie długo bierzemy razem ślub. Ja... Astrid - przerwał mi i popatrzył w oczy. - Nic nie mów. Posłuchałam i już kilka sekund później tonęliśmy w namiętnym pocałunku. Nie musieliśmy nic mówić i o niczym myśleć. Ważne, że byliśmy razem. Rozdział 11 - Rozmarzona Ranek przyszedł szybko. Leżałam na Czkawce. Podnosiłem się równomiernie na jego oddechach z uśmiechem. Pomyślałam o wczorajszym dniu i ponownie zamknęłam oczy. Chciałam obudzić się z tego koszmaru i zamienić go w piękny sen o miłości. Nie potrafiłam jednak. Czkawka otworzył powoli oczy i pocałował mnie w skroń. I jak się spało? Całkiem nieźle. Bardzo się cieszę - Zaśmiałam się, a on zaczął udawać obrażonego. Oj kochanie nie obrażaj się na mnie. Na ciebie? Nie, na ciebie nie potrafię. Zaczął śmiać się razem ze mną. Chciałam dalej tak leżeć, ale miałam dzisiaj rano patrol razem z Valką więc wstałam szybko i ubrałam się. Czkawka zrobił to samo i już po dziesięciu minutach zeszliśmy na dół. Poleciałam po Valkę. Dzisiaj miałyśmy patrolować plażę. Leciałam obok niej. Rozmawialiśmy. Macie jakieś plany? Chcemy się pobrać za dwa miesiące. A o dziecku myśleliście? Tak, znaczy nie rozmawiałam z nim jeszcze o tym, ale ja o tym dużo myślałam. Boję się tylko, że on się nie zgodzi i będę musiała czekać. Nie bój się tylko powiedz mu o tym. - Uśmiechnęłam się i Popatrzyłam z wdzięcznością. Valka spojrzała nagle w dół. Podążyłam za jej wzrokiem. Irma. Podleciałyśmy do niej. Cześć Astrid. Możemy pogadać - popatrzyła na Valkę. - Na osobności. Zostawiam was same. Dobrze tylko, że umówiliśmy się już z Czkaw... Tak, wiem. Powiem mu - odparła, wsiadła na Chmuroskoka i odleciała. Zostałyśmy same. Irma miała rozpuszczone włosy. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Dochodziło południe. Zaczęła: Wiem, że nie powinnam z tobą rozmawiać i po tym co zrobiłam odpłynąć, ale muszę ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie. Nie musisz o tym mówić. Było minęło. Wybaczyłam ci już Usiadłyśmy na piasku. Morze było zimne, ale woda pryskająca na moją twarz i tak mi nie przeszkadzała. Powinnam mimo to jednak ... Posłuchaj, nic już nie mów i nie myśl tyle o tym. Zrozumiałam poprzez Czkawkę, że nie mogę się wiecznie gniewać za coś co już się stało. Powoli wstałam i skierowałam się ku Wichurze. Irma podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła. Jeszcze parę dni temu bym uciekła. Dzisiaj jednak nie byłam tą Astrid Hofferson - zimną i wściekłą. Byłam sobą. Jesteś najlepszą siostrą na świecie. Ty też. Chodźmy do domu. Właśnie Astrid, bo ja ci czegoś nie powiedziałam. Jutro wyjeżdżam. Co? Dlaczego? Ale chyba będziesz na moim i Czkawki ślubie, prawda? Postaram się, ale nie mogę ci niczego obiecać. Irma proszę zostań. Nie wiesz nawet jak bym chciała zostać, ale ... - urwała. Ale? - moja ciekawość. O Bo ja ... Ja wychodzę za tydzień za mąż. Uciekłam tu, bo musiałam jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. Chcę cię jeszcze zaprosić na tę ceremonię. Siostra gratuluję. Oczywiście postaramy się przylecieć, ale nie mogę również obiecać, bo jak widzisz przez moją głupotę Czkawka teraz cierpi. Jest mi bardzo trudno, ale porozmawiam z nim o tym. Powinien się zgodzić. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. Romeo też na pewno się ucieszy. Ale teraz może już wracajmy jestem trochę zmęczona. Chodź, wsiądź na Wichurkę. A ty może chcesz swojego smoka? A mogę? No jasne tylko porozmawiam z Czkawką. Poleciałyśmy do wioski. Miałam nadzieję, że mój książę nie był zajęty, bo miałam od razu z nim wszystko załatwić. Zeszłyśmy z Wichurki i Irma powiedziała, że idzie porozmawiać z mamą, ja poszłam do Czkawki. Mój kochany przyszły mąż krzątał się po kuchni. Podeszłam do niego cicho i zamknęłam mu oczy moimi rękami. Ciekawe kto to? - zapytał, odwrócił się do mnie, złapał w pasie i namiętnie pocałował. Hej kochanie, już lepiej? - Popatrzyłam na niego gdy przerwał pocałunek. Odkąd tu jesteś jest lepiej - zaśmiał się i wrócił do gotowania. Hmm ... A co tam gotujesz skarbie? Coś co lubisz słonko. Nudziło mi się, a ciebie nie było więc musiałem się czymś zająć. Na Szczerbatku nie dam rady jeszcze latać. Ohh ... Przepraszam kochanie - położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu. - Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Irmą. - zmieniałam temat. - Bierze ślub za tydzień i nas zaprasza. Lecimy prawda? Jasne. A gdzie? Do mojego starego domu. Na Wyspę Czterech Wiatrów. Ok. A i Astrid mam prośbę. Tak kotku? Spróbuj - powiedział i przysunął mi łyżkę do ust. Mmmm ... Wyśmienite. Moja zupa ulubiona. Dziękuję. Idź zaproś na obiad siostrę, za ja wszystko przygotuję. Ok - pocałowałam go w policzek i już mnie nie było. (Jako Czkawka) Obiad wyszedł mi całkiem nieźle. Przyszła Irma z Astrid. Cieszyłem się, że się dogadują. Obiecałem ukochanej, że polecimy na Wyspę Czterech Wiatrów. Obiecałem i słowa dotrzymam. Irma bardzo się ucieszyła, bo miała jakieś plany dla nas również. Popołudnie spędziliśmy razem z Astrid. Wichurka zabrała nas na klify. Sam jeszcze nie mogę latać na smoku. Usiedliśmy na trawie. Astrid się o mnie oparła. I jak cieszysz się, że ślub się zbliża? Który? Nasz? - rozbawił mnie i zaczęliśmy się razem śmiać. Tak głupku, nasz. Bardzo. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Ale zastanawia mnie jedno. Mianowicie? Irma mówiła, że ma dla nas także jakieś zadanie. O co chodziło? Jest taka legenda. O Górze Czterech Wiatrów. - zaczęła, a ja zachęcałem by dalej mówiła. - Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć o czym jest? - Kiwnąłem głową. - Ok. Legenda głosi, że w środku znajdują się smoki. Smoki, ale niezwykłe, o niezwykłych zdolnościach. W naszej wiosce istnieje pewna osoba, która zna całą legendę. Osoba, która również może mówić o tym otwarcie, bo ona tam była. Nie wiem o co chodzi i jak się tam dostać, ale można tam spotkać Nocne Furie. Tak przynajmniej słyszałam. Wstałem na równe nogi. Czy ona powiedziała Nocne Furie? Czemu nie wyruszymy tam od razu? - coś we mnie zaczynało się gotować. Nie możemy, a z resztą ja nie znam tam drogi. Góra otoczona jest niebezpieczeństwami. Musielibyśmy dostać wskazówki i... - nie dokończyła tylko podeszła do mnie i się przytuliła - ...bardzo uważać. Siedzieliśmy tak już trochę czasu (czytaj: do wieczora). Zbliżała się noc więc postanowiliśmy wrócić. Nie pytałem już o nic. Wiem, że ona bardzo się o mnie martwi. Ja jednak wiem co robię. Sześć dni później... Wstaliśmy rano razem. Astrid postanowiła u mnie spać tamtej nocy. Irma wyjechała już pięć dni temu by przygotować wszystko do ślubu. My mieliśmy lecieć dzisiaj. Mi było to na rękę, bo wyzdrowiałem i byłem w pełni sił do podróży. Zauważyłem, że Astrid czymś się martwi. Zapytałem o co chodzi: Boję się tam wrócić. Dlaczego? Sama nie wiem. Nie bój się. Będziesz ze mną. Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, rozumiesz? - pokiwała głowę, a ja złożyłem na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Szybko zebraliśmy się i po przeminięciu pół godziny byliśmy gotowi do drogi. Astrid leciała na Wichurze, a ja Szczerbatku. Smoki bardzo się przyjaźniły co mogliśmy w wielu sytuacjach wykorzystywać. Minął cały dzień, a my byliśmy już na miejscu. Było przecudownie. (Jako Astrid) Bałam się. Ja nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson się bałam. Miałam wspaniałe wspomnienia z tego miejsca. Ale ... tu mieszkał ktoś kto niekoniecznie chciałabym by mieszkał. Na imię miał Ragnar. Był moim byłym chłopakiem. Mieszkałam tutaj przez 12 lat. Dopiero potem przeniosłam się na Berk. W tym samym czasie gdy miałam 5 lat Esar wyjechał do Northumbrii i tyle go widziałam. Zakochałem się wtedy w pięknym młodzieńcu, starszym o trzy lata Ragnarze. Miał on brązowe, głębokie oczy i blond włosy. Był bardzo przystojny, ale nie bardziej przystojny niż mój Czkawuś. Popatrzyłam na narzeczonego po czym weszliśmy do zwykłej chaty mojej siostry, kiedyś naszego domu. Astrid!!! - Krzyknęła po czym wpadła mi w objęcia. No siostra gotowa do wielkiego dnia? Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo. Chodź przedstawię wam Romea. A Astrid pamiętasz może jeszcze Ragnara? Jakiego Ragnara? - zapytał i spojrzał na mnie. Nie wiedziałam jak mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Nagle podszedł do nas wysoki mężczyzna. Wyższy od Czkawki, mocniej zbudowany i z uśmiechem na twarzy. Przytulił mnie. Astrid! Jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć. - Puścił mnie z uścisku i popatrzył na Czkawkę. - A ty pewnie jesteś jej chłopakiem? Tak właściwie to narzeczonym. Ja jestem Ragnar. Zwą mnie Sprawiedliwym. Władam tutejszymi ziemiami. Astrid była kiedyś moją dziewczyną. To prawda? - popatrzył na mnie tym swoim wzrokiem. Nigdy nie potrafiłam kłamać. No ... tak. Nie wiedziałam jak ci powiedzieć. Nie gniewaj się. - Powiedziałam ze smutkiem. Byłam gotowa się rozpłakać. Przytulił mnie. Nie płacz. Nie gniewam się. - Pocałował mnie. Wróciliśmy do rozmowy z Irmą. Wczoraj przyjechała tu nasza matka. Ona również była uradowana jak i ja. Jeszcze od naszej kłótni z nią nie rozmawiałam. Nie chciałam się kłócić, ale było mi bardzo ciężko wybaczyć. Tak to jesteśmy musisz wybierać pomiędzy matką, a narzeczonym. Następnego dnia. Dziś wielki dzień mojej siostry. Była drużbą. Miałam już przygotowane kwiaty. Poszłam zajrzeć do Irmy. Była u siebie w pokoju. Weszłam cicho i przyglądałam się przepięknej dziewczynie w błękitnej sukni z cekinami. Była taka urocza. Niestety na jej twarzy nie gościł uśmiech. Podeszłam do niej i położyłam jej rękę na ramieniu. Hej. Coś nie tak? Sama nie wiem. Co jeśli robię źle? Co jeśli się na nim zawiodę? - popadała mi tu w depresję. Jeśli nie spróbujesz to się nie przekonasz. Czekałaś na ten dzień tyle czasu. Niemożesz teraz zrezygnować. Pamiętasz jaka wczoraj byłaś szczęśliwa i rozmarzona, a dzisiaj? Spójrz na siebie. Weź się w garść i nawet mi się tu teraz nie poddawaj. Dzięki, pomogłaś. Muszę dać radę. Usłyszałyśmy dźwięk rogu. Widziałam, ze Irma nie radziła sobie z supytuacją. Chciała tego, ale z drogiej strony strasznie się bała. To już, chodź - pociągnęłam ja za rękę. Stanęła. - Hej spokojnie, nie denerwujsię, wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiesz co ja jednak nie dam rady - jęknęła. Wiem kto ci pomoże - powiedziałam po czym wyszłam na korytarz. Stała tam moja mama. Zrozumiała o co mi chodzi i już po chwili znikłęła za drzwiami pokoju mojej siostry. Ja natomiast skierowałam się w kierunku twierdzy. Czkawka siedział na małym kamieniu obok. Podeszłam do niego,a on przyciągnął mnie i wylądowałam u niego na kolanach. I jak? Denerwuje się? - zapytał szeptem. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo. Ja już dzisiaj się już denerwuję naszym. - Podszedł do nas wódz i przerwał rozmowę. Czy wszystko gotowe? Tak - odparłam. - Czekamy tylko na pannę młodą. To dobrze. A i jeszcze. Astrid czy Irma wspominała wam o misji? Tak, coś tam mówiła, ale nie dostaliśmy żadnych wskazówek, które by nam pomogły. Wszystko w swoim czasie - powiedział cicho i spojrzał na Irmę, która właśnie pojawiła się obok nas. Mój narzeczony otworzył szeroko oczy, a ja uderzyłam go w bok. Spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. No co? Jestem zazdrosna. Przecież wiesz, że ty jesteś dla mnie najpiękniejsza i ciebie najbardziej kocham. - Wstałam i podeszłam do Irmy. Zdążyłam jeszcze usłyszeć co dodał Czkawka - A najbardziej gdy śpisz - udałem jednak, ze nie słyszę. Rozdział 12 - Samotne wrota ... Łzy, opuszczenie, mrok. Stoję przed wrogami śmierci by wybrać. Widzę wszystkie okropieństwa świata. Łapię się za głowę i upadam. To dla mnie za wiele. Widzę wszystko co robiłam, wszystkie wspomnienia uderzają we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Poddaję się. Nie znajduję ucieczki, widzę korytarz. Prowadzi on do nikąd. Jestem sama bez wyjścia ... Astrid, co się dzieje? - słyszę jego głos pomiędzy tym wszystkim. On pozwala mi wrócić, to on mnie ratuje. To on mnie sprowadza. Budzę się. Śniło mi się coś okropnego - czuję jego dotyk, przytula mnie. Ja zaczynam szlochać! a łzy same pchają się by spłynąć po ciepłym policzku. Opowiedz mi o nim - prosi. Zaczynam. Na początku widzę nasz ślub, a później Górę Czterech Wiatrów. Wchodzi y do niej. Jakiś smok nie porywa, a ty zostajesz zabity przez innego. Później jest jakiś pokój. Wchodzę tam i widzę wszystkie złe rzeczy, które wydarzyły się w przeszłości, a szczególnie śmietrć moich rodziców. Jestem tam sama i nikt nie może mi pomóc, a później, poźniej słyszę twój głos. To brzmi tak jakbyś mnie stamtąd sprowadzał. Gdyby nie ty to ... Spokojnie, nic takiego się nigdy nie wydarzy. Zawsze będę przy tobie. Będę cię chronił. - pocałował mnie, a ja ponownie zamknęłam oczy zasypiając. *** Nastał ranek. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Obok jak zawsze spał spokojnie Czkawka. Oddychał równomiernie, a ja patrzyłam na niego dużymi niebieskimi oczami. On otworzył nagle swoje. Wyspany? - zapytałam posułając mu jeden z moich pięknych uśmiechów. Nawet bardzo, a ty? - zaczął mówić o tym śnie. Przerwałam mu, bo nie chciałam wracać do tego tematu. Czkawka błagam tylko o tym nie zaczynaj. Chcę zapomnieć. Wsatliśmy. Minął tydzień od ślubu Irmy. Moja szczęśliwa siostra była z nim na Wyspie Dwóch Kwiatów, było to na zachód od Wyspy Czterech Wiatrów, na której nadal byliśmy. Dzisiaj mieli wracać, bo jutro wyruszamy na Górę. Po południe jest ciepłe i pogodne. Siedzę razem z Czkawką na polance. Znam Wyspę czterech Wiatrów dość dobrze, byśmy mogli chodzić na nasze spacery. Myślałaś już o wszystkim? Jesteś wszystkiego pewna? Nie, nie jestem niczego pewna. Wyprawa, którą proponuje Irma jest bardzo niebezpieczna, wiem o tym... Wiesz? Byłaś tam? Astrid czego mi nie powiedziałaś? Bo Czkawka ja miałam starszego brata. Myślałam, że nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic. Czemu nic mi o nim nigdy nie powiedziałaś? Bo to nie jest taki mój prawdziwy brat. To był syn mojego ojca. Był ode mnie straszy o cztery lata. Jak miał na imię? Soren. Poszliśmy pewnego dnia na Górę. Chcieliśmy wszystkich ocalić, zabić smoki tam żyjące. Teraz wiem, że to było głupie. Było? No, bo on mnie wtedy uratował. Miałam sześć lat, ale byłam bardzo waleczna i odważna, więc poszłam z nim tam. Weszliśmy do jednej z jaskiń. Rozległ się potężny, twardy głos. Nie chcieli nas tam. Zadano nam pytanie. Postanowiliśmy nie powiedzieć prawdy i skłamaliśmy. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła. Z sufitu leciał pył i kamienie. Astrid uciekaj!!! - krzyknął do mnie, a ja nadal patrzyłam na niego i stałam w bezruchu. Przyleciała jakaś smoczyca i chwyciła go za ramiona. Widziałam jak go rozszarpuje. Nadal tam stałam. Ostatkiem sił powiedział: Kocham cię Astrid, ale błagam uciekaj stąd - mówił to ze łzami w oczach. Wiedziałam co muszę zrobić. Już po chwili zbiegałam ze stoku. Łzy pchały mi się do oczu. Wtedy złamałam sobie kostkę. Jakoś doszłam do wioski. Wszyscy pytali o Sorena, nikt nie wiedział o tej wyprawie, ale ja tylko milczałam. Nie potrafiłam przechodzić tego koszmaru ponownie. To było dla mnie za wiele. Dlatego tak bardzo denerwuję się jutrzejszym dniem - przytulił mnie. Nie bój się, będzie dobrze. Uwierz w to co mówię ... - nagle przybiegła Irma wraz ze swoim mężem i przerwali nam rozmowę. Popatrzyłam na nich, a Irma powiedziała: Tun-sij umiera. Biegłam przez las na nic nie patrząc. Miałam teraz tylko jeden cel - jak najszybciej dotrzeć do wioski. Wpadłam jak burza do domu szamanki. Usiadłam koło niej. Pamiętam, że kiedy miałam siedem lat nauczyła mnie trochę o ziołach i o skarbie tarangajczyków w dalekiej krainie. Nie mogła teraz umrzeć, nie mogła. Złapałam ją za rękę i cichutko szlochałam. Stara szamanka odezwała się: Astrid, kochanie nie płacz. Tun-sij byłas przy moich narodzinach, później przy tym jak stawiałam pierwsze kroki, zawsze byłas przy mnie. Czemu nadal nie moze tak być? - rozpłakałam się jeszcze bardziej. Otarła moje łzy. Wypełniłam juz swoją misję wskazaną przez Thora, ty masz teraz swoją. Musisz uratowac Smoki uwięzione w Górze. Mów prawdę, niech cię prowadzi serce - odeszła, musiała? Poczułam czujes ręce na ramionach. Odwróciłam i popatrzyłam na Czkawkę, który stał za mna. Wstłam z płaczem rzuciłam mu się w ramiona. Już dobrze Astiś. Wszystko ok. Nie płacz, proszę - oderwałam się od niego i powiedziałam: Wyruszamy. Rozdział 13 - W głębi serca Kolejny dzień. Wspinaczka. Idę koło Czkawki. Myślę o wszystkim i o niczym. Jest mi strasznie zimno, mój narzeczony widzi to i podaje mi swój płaszcz. Dziękuję mu lekkim uśmiechem. Idziemy dalej. Nagle skały kruszą się po moimi nogami i tracę równowagę.Gdy mam już upaść na skały Czkawka łapie mnie i mówi cicho: Uważaj kochanie. Idziemy dalej. Dochodzimy na szczyt. Rozglądam się tak jakby to był ostatni widok w moim życiu. Kto wie. Wchodzimy do jaskini. My to znaczy ja, Czkawka, Irma, Romeo i Ragnar. Inaczej mówiąc piątka spragnionych przygód wikingów. Nie braliśmy smoków. Uznalismy, że tak będzie lepiej. W jaskini było ciemno. Nie dochodziło tu światło słonecznego blasku. Na szczęście mój przyszły mąż wykluczył taką możliwość i wziął ze sobą pochodnię. Mrok został rozjaśniony przez mały płomyk trzymany przez Ragnara. Spostrzegliśmy tablicę z wyrytymi imionami. Czkawka przeczytał jedno z nich. Uther syn Uthera. Czy to nie jest przypadkiem ... ... Imię dawnego wodza Normanów? Tak, zgadza się. To ten, którego porwali nasi przodkowie i wychowali na wikinga gdy miał dziesięć lat. To on rządził w Camelot. Tylko czemu to imię jest tu wyryte? Myślę, że on mógł tu być. Tylko po co? - zapytałam, wszyscy na mnie popatrzyli. - No co? Dobra mniejsza. Co mamy zrobić? Nagle rozległ się potężny głos. Przeszły mi ciarki po plecach. To ten sam, który rozbrzmiał 15 lat temu. Przylgnęłam do Czkawki. Czego tu chcecie? Pragniemy wejść do góry. Tylko jedna osoba o czystym sercu może tu wejść. Kim jesteś? Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson. Jestem córką Andreasa Hoffersona. Przyszłam tu po namowie Tun-sij. Pragnę uratować smoki. W takim razie musisz odpowiedzieć na trzy proste pytania. Twoi przyjaciele jednak nie mogą przy tym być. Dostaniesz także zadanie. Czy zgadzasz się na próbę twego serca? Tak zgadzam się. Kocham cię. Uważaj na siebie. Ja ciebie też. Nie martw się. Nie martwię - uśmiechnał się do mnie. Weszłam do pokoju. Było ciemno. Nie miałam żadnego światła. Szłam po omacku przed siebie. Nagle usłyszałam głos. Czy jesteś gotowa na pierwsze pytanie? Tak. W takim razie pierwsze pytanie brzmi: Czy byłaś tu kiedyś z kimś kogo kochałaś? Tak. Pytanie numer dwa: Czy oddałabyś życie za kogoś kogo bardzo kochasz? Tak. Czy dałabyś radę przeżyć dwie godziny w bólu i cierpieniu dla tej osoby? Tak - odpowiedziałam pewnie lecz trochę się bałam. Nagle wszędzie zapadła cisza. Zamknęłam oczy. Dostałam taki rozkaz. Tłumiłam wszystkie krzyki. Słyszałam w swojej głowie Czkawkę. Widziałam jego oczy. Ranił mnie. Nie mogłam długo tak wytrzymać. Minęło kilka minut, została ponad godzina. "Dasz radę" ktoś do mnie przemawiał. Ktoś mnie ratował. Bałam się. Strach mnie obwładniał. Nie mogłam się ruszać. Położyłam się na ziemi. Zaczęłam krzyczeć, ale każdy mój krzyk nikł w ciemnym pokoju. Nikt mnie nie mógł stąd wypuścić, musiałam przetrwać. Po około godzinie byłam tak strasznie wyczerpana. Panował chłód. Nagle coś, a moze kogoś zauważyłam. Był otoczony mgłą. Wstałam i podeszłam do niego. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Soren? Chciałam go przytulić, ale zorientowałam się w porę, że to pułapka. Postać rozpłynęła się, a przede mna stanął Czkawka. Czkawka? Chciałam go dotknąć. Uderzył mnie. Upadłam na ziemię. Co się tu dzieję? - pomyślałam. No tak próba serca. Było mi ciężko wstać. Wszystko mnie bolało, a szczególnie prawa noga. POdniosłam się w końcu i z bólem w sercu popatrzyłam na chłopaka. Jego usta się ruszały. Mówił: "Wszystko twoja wina. Gdyby nie ty miałbym lepsze życie. Ty nic nie potrafisz, nie jesteś żadną wojowniczką. Wcale cię nie kocham." Proszę, błagam dość. Chciałam krzyczec, nie potrafiłam. Usłyszałam jeszcze jedno zdanie. "Zrywam z tobą". Miąłam już dość. Zemdlałam. Nic juz nie było dla mnie ważne. Chciałam stąd wyjść jak najszybciej. *** Ktoś mnie przytulał. I mówił do mnie. Otworzyłam oczy. Byłam na rekach Czkawki. Byliśmy w wiosce. Pocałował mnie. Wpatrywałam się w jego piękne, zielone oczy, których mi tak strasznie brakowało. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale mi przerwał. Odpoczywaj. Będę tutaj. Obudziłam się ponownie następnego dnia. Czkawka obiecał, że zostanie i został. Jego głowa leżała na mnie, na moim sercu. Powoli się podniosłam. On zrobił to samo. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, ja do niego. Chciałam wstać, ale powstrzymał mnie. Nie tak prędko, jesteś jeszcze słaba. Przecież dam radę - powiedziałam i wyskoczyłam z łóżka. Chłopak popatrzył na mnie i z uśmiechem podszedł do mnie. Poczułam jego usta na mojej szyi. Podeszła do nas Irma. Astrid wreszcie się obudziłaś. Wiesz, że się udało? - przytuliła mnie. Naprawdę? - popatrzyłam na Czkawkę. Kiwnął twierdząco głową Ocaliłaś smoki i wioskę. Jesteś prawdziwą bohaterką. Dziękuję wam. Ale to było straszne - powiedziałam i zaczęłam o wszystkim opowiadać. Czkawka gdy o sobie usłyszał wstał i popatrzył na mnie po czym powiedział: Naprawdę to zrobiłem? Z tego co pamiętam to tak. Ale już mi to wynagrodziłeś. Dziękuję, że się mną zająłeś. No co ty. Kocham cię Astrid. Rozdział 14 - Kocham cię Astrid Minęło te parę tygodni i obudziłam się rano w dzień swojego własnego ślubu. Irma była szczęśliwa razem z Romeo, a od dzisiaj ja miałam być równie szczęśliwa z Czkawką. Moja mama weszłam od razu do pokoju. To co? Gotowa? Jak nigdy - uśmiechnęłam się do niej szeroko i zeszłam na dół. Przyszła Valka, przywitałam się z nią. Przymierzyłam suknię. Była idealna. Biała, taką jaką sobie wymarzyłam. Irma już przypłynęła razem z Romeo. Ślicznie wyglądasz. Chodź zrobię ci włosy. Twój Czkawuś cię na pewno nie pozna. Tak pięknej dziewczyny. Dziękuję. Strasznie się denerwowałam. Od dzisiaj miałam nazywać się także Hadoock. Kto by się spodziewał. Nie widziałam ukochanego od wczoraj i już tęskniłam. Nie mogłam doczekać się momentu kiedy pocałuję go i wreszcie zostanę jego żoną. (Jako Czkawka) Nie spotkałem od wczoraj Astrid. Cały czas o niej myslałem i błądziłem w swojej samotności wpatrujac sie cały czas w okno. Nagle przerwał mi ojciec: Czkawka! O przepraszam tata, ale denerwuję się - popatrzyłem na niego. Miałem już nałożony kombinezon, trochę mało urozmaicony. Też się denerwowałam, ale patrz co z tego wyszło. Mam rozumieć, ze chodzi ci o mnie? Synu ja nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie tylko ty. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będę miał żonę, a co najlepsze Astrid. Chyba powinniśmy już iść, żeby nie musiała dłużej czekać. Weszliśmy do pięknie wystrojonej twierdzy. Zająłem swoje miejsce. Nieczekaliśmy długo jak pojawiła się Astrid. Moje kochanie miało na sobie cudowną sukienkę. Podeszła do mnie. Powiedzieliśmy swoje i pocałowaliśmy się. To było cudowne uczucie. Byłem już żonaty. Wesele również minęło wspaniale i wtedy nadeszła ta noc. Czułem takie szczęście, ze wreszcie mogę to zrobić. Jak ja ją kocham. Rozdział 15 - Najszczęśliwszy z Berk (jako Astrid) Wstałam rano. Szybko się ubrałam i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Wichurka do mnie podbiegła i zachęcała do lotu. Wskoczyłam na nią i poleciałyśmy na wspólny lot. Czkawka jeszcze spał. Wschodziło słońce. Od mojego ślubu minęły trzy tygodnie, a ja czułam się najszcześliwszą kobietą na Berk. Lecąc czułam wolność. Nagle zauważyłam coś dziwnego. Ognisko w samym środku lasu. Podleciałam bliżej. Zeskoczyłbym z Wichury i obejrzałam obozowisko. Wichurka uważaj. Chodź za mną. Tak na pewno ktoś tu był, i to niedawno. Świeże ślady na ziemi. Poczułam ból. Dostałam czymś w głowę. Upadłam. Obudziłam się parę godzin później. Zobaczyłam jakąś twarz. Nie mogłam uwierzyć. Dagur. Co księżniczko? Co powiesz? Czkawka cię w końcu złapie i pożałujesz - Krzyknęłam. Czułam furię i gniew. Rzuciłem się na niego z toporem, który znalazłam pod ręką. Zaczęłam uciekać. Uwolniłam Wichurkę. Poleciałam w stronę wioski. Daleko nie zaleciałam, bo moja smoczyca miała zranione skrzydło. Musiałam szybko lądować. Zeskoczyłbym ze smoka, byłyśmy niedaleko wioski. Zabolała mnie ręka. Nie mogłam nią ruszać. Do tego strasznie zaczął boleć mnie brzuch. Wichurka się zaniepokoiła i pomógła mi dojść do wioski. Poszłam do domu. Mama zobaczył w jakim jestem stanie i poszła po Gothi. Szamanka zjawiła się szybko i kazała mi się położyć. Z ręką nie było nic poważnego, lekkie skręcenie. Natomiast gdy usłyszałam co tak naprawdę powoduje ból brzucha myślałam, że zemdleje. Nie mówiłam nic Czkawce, że coś mi jest, bo od razu by panikwał. Wróciłam do domu i położyłam się przykrywając kocem po samą brodę. Mój mąż przyszedł godzinę później gdy spokojnie spałam. Poczułam jego usta na moim policzku i z uśmiechem otworzyłam oczy. Nie śpisz czy cię obudziłem? - zapytał i popatrzył mi w oczy. Myślałam, że zaraz tam zemdleję. Tonęłam w jego spojrzeniu. W końcu postanowiłam coś powiedzieć. Nie, już nie spałam. Nie przejmuj się. Nie mów tak, nie chciałem cię budzić. Tak w ogóle dobrze się czujesz? - dotknął mojego czoła. Byłam lekko rozpalona. - Lecimy do Gothi. Kochanie, nie przesadzaj. Nic mi nie jest. Mam tylko niegroźną gorączkę. Nie martw się. Prześpię się i mi przejdzie - powiedziałam spokojnie, ale w moim głosie zabrzmiała stanowczość. Jak uważasz. Twój wybór choć wolałbym to sprawdzić. Trudno się jednak kłóci z wojowniczką, no i z żoną. - Przytulił mnie. - W takim razie masz keżeć i odpoczywać. Jak wódz karze. - Powiedziałam i położyłam się na boku patrząc na niego. Milczęliśmy przez dobre pięć minut. Cieszyliśmy się po prostu, że byliśmy razem. On nagle wstał. Pójdę nakarmić smoki i wrócę, poradzisz sobie? Jasne, nie rób ze mnie dziecka. No tak, jakże bym śmiał. Wyszedł, a ja zostałam sama. (Jako Czkawka) Czy ona mi o czymś nie powiedziała czy tylko mi się tak zdawało? Nie wiedziałem. Przypuszczałem jednak, ze coś przede mną ukrywa. No nic. Poszedłem nakarmić Szczerbatka i Wichurkę. Smoczyca należąca do mojej żony miała zranione skrzydło, teraz już dobrze opatrzone. Czemu ona znów mi o niczym nie powiedziała? - szepnęłem i wróciłem do domu. Było około piątej po południu. Astrid już spała. "To dobrze" pomyślałem i ucałowałem ją w skroń. Sam zeszedłem na dół i wyszedłem z domu. Szczerbatek do mnie podbiegł lecz nie chciałem nigdzie już dzisiaj z nim lecieć. Wrócił do zabawy z Wichurą. Ja natomiast poszedłem porozmawiać z moją matką. Cześć mamo - powiedziałem widząc moją matkę jedzącą późny obiad. Witaj synu. Może masz ochotę zjeść ze mną. Widać, że nic nie jadłeś. Co się stało? Nic, tylko czuję, że Astrid coś przede mną ukrywa. A zmieniając temat. Jutro jest Dzień Matki i chcę cię zaprosić na wspólny lot ze Szcerbatkiem i Chmuroskokiem. No nie wiem. Jutro będziesz miał ważniejsze sprawy niż ja. Nie, mamo. O co ci chodzi? Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze z dwie godziny w wróciłem do domu. Cały czas rozmyślałem o tym co powiedziała mi matka? Co jutro się wydarzy? O co jej chodziło? Cały czas niemogące pozwolić o tym zapomnieć myśli krążyły po mojej głowie. W końcu dotarłem do domu. Zauważyłem w kuchni moje kochanie i Podeszłem do niej. Nie powinnaś leżeć kotku. Nie, już czuję się lepiej. Astriś, a ty znowu swoje. Nie masz już gorączki? - zapytałem i przyłożyłem jej rękę do czoła. Było zimne. - No masz szczęście. Czkawuś nic się nie martw. Wszystko jest ok. Na pewno? - nie dałem jej odpowiedzieć, bo zamknąłem jej usta pełnym miłości pocałunkiem. Zasnęliśmy trochę później. Rankiem obududziłem się i piszem polatać że Szczerbatkiem. Astrid jeszcze spała co oznaczało, że nie będzie o nic pytać gdzie idę itd. Lubiałam jednak gdy razem odkrywaliśmy nowe lądy i wyspy. (Jako Astrid) Dzisiaj Dzień Matki. Muszę mu o tym powiedzieć, bo czy może być lepsza okazja? Usłyszałam zamykanie drzwi. To musi być on - Krzyknęłam w myślach i szybko wyskoczyłam z łóżka po czym się ubrałam. Zeszłam po cichu na dół. Stał w kuchni odwrócony do mnie plecami. Zaszłam go od tyłu i przytuliłem lekko. Lekko drgnął. Zachichotałam cicho. Pocałował mnie i złapał za nogi po czym przeżucił przez ramię. Czkawka! Puść mnie natychmiast! - Krzyknęłam. Nie wiedziam co zamierzał zrobić. Nie. Będę tutaj tak wisieć? - Zaśmiałam się. Cały czas byłam w tej pozycji. Tak. Za co? A coś ty taka ciekawa? - zapytałam, a on wziął mnie na górę i połoźył na łóżku namiętnie całując. Złączyliśmy się ze sobą jak dwie połówki serca. W końcu to mój mąż. Mąż, który tak rzadko tak spędzał, ze mną czas. Gdy zakończył tę cudowną chwilę powiedziałam jakby z wyrzutem. Tak w ogóle czemu mi nie pogratulowałeś? Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - zapytał, wstaliśmy. Ponieważ dzisiaj jest Dzień Matki. Przecież ty nie jesteś matką. - zdziwił się. Zaśmiałam się i Popatrzyła po na niego znacząco. Czy ty ...? - na jego twarzy zaczął rozkwitać uśmiech ten, który tak bardzo uwielbiam. Tak! - Krzyknęłam, zaniemówił. - Czkawka? - zaniepokoiłam się, że się nie cieszy. W moich oczach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy. Podeszedł do mnie i szepnął mi do ucha. Wszystkiego najlepszego mamusiu - poczym mnie pocałował. Czyli się cieszysz? Dlaczego pomyślałaś, że mogłoby być inaczej. Od kiedy wiesz? Od wczoraj. A ile ... No wiesz? Trzy tygodnie - podniósł mnie do góry i zakręcił parę razy dookoła własnej osi. Czkawka, postaw mnie na ziemi - Zaśmiałam się, a chłopak położył mnie za łóżku. Wybacz, emocje. Taa... Już za osiem misięcy będziemy we trójkę - usiadłam na łóżku, a on usiadł za mną. Będziemy go uczyć, chodzić, mówić ... Chwila, chwila ... GO? Przecież będzie dziewczynka. Nie, bo chłopczyk - powiedział i pogładziłem mój brzuch. Jeszcze się przekonamy kochanie. Jeśli będzie dziewczynka przez tydzień sprzątacz po smokach. Ok, a ale jeśli chłopczyk to ty słońce je karmiasz. Ok, ale cokolwiek, by nie było i tak będziemy je kochać - powiedziałam i wtuliłam się w niego. Tak bardzo go kocham. Rozdział 16 - Bliżej prawdy Następnego dnia wstałam wcześniej niż zwykle. Poszłam na dół zrobić śniadanie dla nas dwojga, a raczej trojga. Uśmiechnęłam się na wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia. Usmażyłam dorsza i podałam na stół razem z chlebem. Nagle poczułam w pasie jego mocne ramiona. Hej kochanie. Hej, jak tam? Jak się czujesz? Dobrze - odparłam i odwróciłam się całując go lekko. Ok, widzę, że ktoś tu wcześnie wstaje - wskazał na nakryty stół. A ja widzę, ze ktoś tu jeszcze niewyspany - zachichotałam gdy ziewnął. Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne. Musze iść dzisiaj zobaczyć co w wiosce. Chciałbym zapytać kiedy ogłosimy wieści. Nie wiem, nie zastanawiałam się zbytnio nad tym. Niedługo Święto Lata, może właśnie wtedy? Ok. - Powiedział i zabrał się za jedzenie. Zrobiłam to samo. Patrzył na mnie, jakbym robiła cos nie tak. Przestałam, a on zapytał. A ty możesz to jeść? Tak, a dlaczego by nie? - zdziwiłam się. No, bo wiesz to tak teoretycznie i praktycznie ... - nie słuchałam go tylko przerwałam mu w pół zdania. Kotku, nie bój się. Nie musisz się martwić, wiem co robię - wstałam i usiadłam mu na kolanach, a on dotknął mojego brzucha po czym powiedział: No mam nadzieję - Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, a on wziął mnie powoli na ręce i postawił na ziemi mówiąc: - Muszę iść, będę po południu - po czym pocałował mnie i wyszedł. Ja postanowiłam zostać. Było zimno jak na maj, ale w końcu tu zazwyczaj tak jest. Nie zastanawiałam się jednak nad tym długo. Postanowiłam przeglądnąć moje stare rzeczy, które były dla mnie zawsze mało ważne. Pomyślałam jednak, że mogę znaleść tam coś dla dziecka. Weszłam na bardzo zakurzony strych. Byłam u siebie w domu, mieszkaliśmy tu już trochę czasu, ale ja tu nigdy nie zaglądałam, z resztą Czkawka też nie. No, bo po co. Zniosłam wszystkie pudła, które udźwignęłam na dół. Reszta została. To nie dla mnie, ale przecież nikt nie mógł mi pomóc. Gdy skończyłam usiadłam w sypialni i ... Otworzyłam pierwszy kufer. Znajdowały się tu małe kurteczki, spódniczki i buciki z czasów gdy mogłam mieć te trzy czy cztery lata. Wyciągnęłam jedną parę maleńkiego obuwia i uśmiechnęłam się po czym zaczęłam je oglądać. Były wiązane, z małą ilością futerka. Brązowe. Futerko natomiast jasne. W oczach zalśniły mi łzy. Szybko je otarłam i patrzyłam dalej. Przeglądałam po kolei każdy ciuszki i odkładałam ładnie do uwcześnie przygotowanego pudła. Wykładałam kolejną spódniczkę gdy na dnie zauważyłam książkę. Ostrożnie przerzuciłam ciuszki na bok i sięgnęłam po nią. Jej oprawka była brązowa. Z boku była maleńka kłódka. Przegrzebałam bardzo dokładnie cały kufer, ale kluczyka nie znalazłam. Na okładce przeczytałam tytuł: "Pamiętnik Andreasa Hoffersona". To taty. Poczułam, że łzy spływają mi po policzkach. Nie mogłam ich powstrzymać. Musiałam jak najszybciej znaleźć ten kluczyk. Szukałam wszędzie. Zeszło mi do wieczora. Zaczęłam szlochać gdy przeglądałam kolejne pudło bez rezultatu. Tylko ciuszki i zabawki. Nic więcej. Żadnych pamiątek po ojcu. Usiadła po turecku na podłodze i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Rozpłakałam się. Poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Później ta sama osoba mnie przytuliła. Wtuliłam się w niego, a on sam zapytał: Coś się stało? - nie odpowiedziałam tylko wyszłam z pokoju do łazienki. Zamknęłam drzwi. Chciałam płakać, ale nie chciałam by on to słyszał. Dlatego siedziałam cicho. Zamknęłam oczy i naraz usłyszałam: Astrid jeśli to moja wina to przepraszam. Wiem, że powinienem być przy tobie i się tobą zajmować, ale wiesz przecież, że jestem wodzem i mam dużo na głowie. Naprawdę przepraszam i wyjdź do mnie proszę. Zastanowiłam się chwilę. To nie była jego wina. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni kawałek kartki i węgielek. Napisałam drżąc: Czkawka to nie twoja wina, po prostu... mam kilka spraw. Jestem u swojej mamy. Nie przeszkadzaj mi. Wrócę ... Astrid ... i wyskoczyłam przez niskie okno. Pobiegłam do starego domu. Mam robiła kolację. Tylko w kuchni świeciła się świeca. Usiadłam przy stole. *** (jako Czkawka) Stałem dalej przy drzwiach. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Astrid? Cisza. Astrid! Nadal nic. Przestraszyłem się i otworzyłem drzwi. Nie było tu nikogo. Na ziemi leżała jakaś kartkę. Podniosłem ją i przeczytałem. Poszedłem do sypialni. Przechodząc obok dziecięcego pokoju zauważyłem zapaloną świeczkę. Drzwi natomiast były lekko uchylone. Wszedłem do środka. Na środku leżało pudło z ładnie poukładanymi ciuszkami dla dziecka. Obok był kufer. Jeszcze nie przebrany. Wziąłem jedną spódniczkę do ręki i przejechałem po niej palcami. Przełożyłem ja do pudła. Usiadłem na podłodze i zacząłem przebierać resztę. *** (jako Astrid) Mama się odwróciła. Była zdziwiona moim widokiem. Wpatrywała się we mnie, a ja w nią. Astrid co ty tu robisz? - nie wiedziałam co odrzec. Spuściłam wzrok i wytarłam łzy. Pokazałam na pamiętnik i poważnie powiedziałam: To należało do taty. Mama powoli podeszła do mnie i wzięła notes. Obejrzała go dokładnie z każdej strony i delikatnie przejechała po kłódce. Popatrzyła mi w oczy. Myślałam, że zaginął. Masz kluczyk? - zapytałam cicho. Tak. To twój naszyjnik, który właściwie już dawno powinien być u ciebie. - Poszła na górę. Ja za nią. Weszłam do jej pokoju, usiadłam na łóżku obok niej. W rękach trzymała mały kluczyk na łańcuszku. Podała mi go, po czym wstała i zostawiła mnie samą. Powoli włożyłam kluczyk w kłódkę i drżącymi rękami przekręciłam go. Otworzyłam pamiętnik i przeczytałam: "Dla mojej małej Astriś" W oczach zalśniły mi łzy. Wiedziałam, że to będzie długa noc. Rodział 17 - Mroczne noce Usiadłam na łóżku u siebie w pokoju. Nie wiedziałam co mam mysleć. Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, ze tata zostawił po sobie jakiś ślad, ale z drugiej się bałam. Być moze tam znajduje się coś o czym tak naprawdę nie chcę i nie powinnam wiedzieć. Mama nigdy nie mówiła o tacie, wiem, że to sprawiało jej ból i dodawało zmartwień dlatego nigdy o niego nie pytałam. Otworzyłam pamiętnik ojca. Pierwsza strona to: Droga Astrid, Prawdobodobnie gdy będziesz dorosła ja będę szczęśliwy w Valhalli. No cóz takie jest życie. Chcę podarowac ci tę pamiątkę, bo tak naprawdę pewnie nic o mnie nie wiesz. Śmiałli się ze mnie na wyprawach gdy widzieli, że piszę. Jednak ja zawsze to znosiłem. Chcę bys to przeczytała. Tata. " Przewróciłam kartkę. "24.12.876 r. - Zostanę ojcem Dziś dowiedziałem się, że przyjdziesz na świat. To był najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu. Twoja matka była na spacerze. Gdy wróciła uściskałem ją. Następnego dnia miałem razem z Utherem* wypływać w morze do Bretani*. Cały ten dzień spędziliśmy razem no i z tobą słoneczko. Następne strony przeczytałam po cichu. Było tam bardzo dużo opisów z wyprawy. Wiem, że taty nie było w domu pół roku. Gdy wrócił urodziłam się ja. Następny opis wrzruszył mnie do łez. Był przed ostatni: Astrid jesteś moim słońcem na niebie, moim stróżem, kocham cię najmocniej na świecie. Wiedz, że jesteś taka jak ja. Masz moje oczy. Wiem, że będziesz z nich nie raz płakać, wiem, że będziesz się nimi śmiać, a twój wybranek serca będzie je uwielbiał. Wszystkie wyprawy jakie tu opisałem są dla ciebie. Bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś moją córką. Masz dopiero dwa latka. Może nie będziesz mnie pamiętać. Nie obrażę się. Zawsze będę przy tobie. Kocham cię. A ostatnia strona to: Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. Trzymałaś mnie przy życiu w najgorszych momentach mojego życia. Dzisiaj to życie się kończy. To trudne tak o tym pisać. Widzę coś pięknego, wiem, że ty też to zobaczysz, każdy to zobaczy. Pójdę do Valhalli, a nawet do Asgardu*, do Odyna i Thora, każę im się tobą opiekować. Niech bogowie mają cię w swej opiece. Kocham cię... Tat... Musiał wtedy zginąć. Wszystko jeszcze raz przeczytałam i przejrzałam, teraz wszystko zrozumiałam, stało się to dla mnie jasne. Tata zginął gdy miałam niecałe trzy lata. Jak? Nie mam pojęcia. Nic o tym tu nie wspomniał. Położyłam się. Skuliłam jak tylko mogłam najbardziej i zaczełam płakać. Dlaczego on odszedł? - szlochałam. Usłyszałam na dole głosy lecz nie zeszłam na dół. Po chwili ktoś zapukał do mioich drzwi. Powiedziałam cicho Proszę. Wszedł Czkawka. Usiadł koło mnie na łóżku. Astrid ... ? Nie mogłam, wtuliłam się niego. Na początku był zdziwiony lecz szybko mnie przytulił. Zaczęłam go przyciskac do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął głaskać mnie po włosach. wiedział, że to mnie uspokaja. Nie mogłam się od niego oderwać, czułam się w jego ramionach taka bezpieczna, a wszystkie smutki zaraz znikały. Oderwałam się jednak od niego. Wstałam i podeszłam do okna. Nagle zrobiło mi się dziwnie, słabo. Zobaczyłam ciemność. Złapałam się ramy okna. Czkawka podszedł do mnie i wziął w ramiona. Wszystko ok? Czkawka? Zemdlałam. (Jako Czkawka) No pięknie, zemdlała. Atem! Przybiegła jej matka. Pomogła mi położyc ją do łóżka i poleciała po Gothi. Szamanka zjawiła się bardzo szybko. Zapytałem o co chodzi. Zrozumiałem, że Astrid po prostu była za bardzo zdenerwowana, a w jej stanie jest to bardzo niebezpieczne dla dziecka. Jakiego dziecka? Czy wy...? - nic nie rozumiała. A no tak, będziemy rodzicami. Czemu Astrid mi nic nie powiedziała. Wiedziałam, ze się trochę zdenerwuje, gdy przeczyta ten pamiętnik. Czkawka? Tak? Zostań z nią, ja musze coś załatwić. Jasne. (Jako Atem) Poszłam na klify. Andreas i córki były dla mnie wszystkim. On nie żyje, Astrid i Irma wyszły już za mąż, jedna jest w ciąży. Widzisz Andreas nasze małe córeczki rosną. Zawsze teg chciałeś, pamiętasz? Tak mi tu samotnie bez ciebie. Dobrze, że jest tu Astrid no i Czkawka. Oni tak bardzo nas przypominają. - Zaśmiałam się na samo wspomnienie młodości. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Wróciłam do domu. Dowiedziałam się od Czkawki, że Astrid się obudziła, ale on kazał jej położyć się spac. Wrócili do domu. Byłyście dla mnie wszystkim... *Uthred - syn Uthera, jednego z eldormanów Anglii. Uthred został oszczędzony na wojnie między Duńczykami, a Anglami (Anglikami). Dołączył do wikingów i stał się jedym z nich. *Bretania (dawniej i dzisiaj) - Jeden z regionów Francji. *Asgard - siedziba bogów normańskich (Valhalla to jedna z komnat Asgardu) Rozdział 18 - Do zobaczenia w Valhalli... (Jako Astrid) Wstałam rano. Byłam sama. Obok nie było Czkawki. Podeszłam do okno i popatrzyłam przez nie. Było dosyć pusto. Tak dziwnie. Ubrałam się i naraz przypomniałam sobie o wyścigach. Szybko się ubrałam i zeszłam na dół. "Jakaś nowość, postprzątał". Zjadłam coś na szybkiego i poszłam po Wichurę. Wichurka lecimy, szybko. - Wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze. Doleciałyśmy na miejsce startu. Wszyscy bardzo się zdziwili. "Czyżby wiedzieli?". "Myślę, że Czkawka im nie powiedział". Myślałem, że się nie ścigasz. - Pocałował mnie. Hah ... Nie pozwolę ci znowu wygrać. - Zaśmiałam się i popatrzyłam mu w oczy. Dano sygnał do startu. Czkawka powiedział bym uważała i zbytnio się nie forsowała. Ruszyliśmy. Wszystko szło ok. Jednak nagle znów zobaczyłam ciemność. Potrząsnęłam głową i wróciłam na trasę. Źle się poczułam. Wygrał Czkawka. Gdy zrobiło się zamieszanie poleciała mną smoczą wyspę. Lubiałam tu przebywać, to mi pomagało. Siedziałam patrząc w morze. Bolała mnie głowa. Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy. Nagle usłyszałam. Patrz. Dziewczyna. Jakie to tu rzadkie. - Zaśmiał się, a ja momentalnie popatrzyłam w ich stronę. Uuuu patrz jaka śliczna. Jak ci na imię piękna? - nie miałam już siły reagować na słowa "piękna", powiedziałam tylko. Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson Haddock. Kim jesteście? - złapałam się za głowę, naprawdę bardzo bolało. Wybacz gdzie moje maniery. Jestem Ivar, a to mój brat Wodan. - Przedstawił siebie i towarzysza. Jesteś spokrewniona z Czkawką? Tak, to mój mąż. No popatrz, jaką piękną sobie znalazł, ale dawnych przyjaciół to zostawił. O co wam chodzi? Skąd jesteście? - zaczęłam zadawać mnóstwo pytań. Oni tylko patrzyłli na mnie. Nie dawała już rady. Zaczęłam płakać, chciałam żeby był tu Czkawka. Czemu nie poszłam z tym do Gothi? Ej, co ci jest? - zapytał z troską. Nic, ała. No nie wcale. Lecimy na Berk, zabierzemy cię. Nie trzeba, mam własnego smoka. Nie ulecisz na nim. Chodź - powiedział i podał mi rękę. Chwyciłam ją i usiadłam na jego Ponocnika. Wodan miał Śmiertnika. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Wichurka leciała obok. Byliśmy już niedaleko wioski gdy zauważyłam Valkę. Podleciała do nas. Astrid, co się dzieje? Wszyscy cię szukają, a Czkawka poleciał razem z nimi. Kim oni są? Nie pamięta nas pani? Synowie Welanda. Naprawdę? No nic wracajmy do wioski. Nadle podleciał Czkawka. Byłam szczęśliwa gdy tu był. Wziął mnie na Szczerbatka i kazał zamknąć oczy. Nic to nie dało, nadal czułam okropny ból. Oparłam się o niego. Będzie dobrze kochanie. Obiecuję ci to. - Ja zamknęłam powieki, chciałam zasnąć, udało się. (Jako Czkawka) Dolecieliśmy do domu. Astrid co prawda się obudziła, ale i tak wziąłem ją na ręce. Mama poleciała po Gothi. Moje słońce było takie zmęczone bólem. Położyłem ją w domu na łóżku. Przyszła nasza szamanka. Astrid miała gorączkę, nie wysoką, ale miała. Nie wiedzieliśmy jednak co się dzieje z jej głową. Gothi dała jej jakiś proszek. Kazała rozpuścić w wodzie i podać jej go. Zostałem sam z ukochaną. Inni wyszli. Czkawka, boli - zaczęła cicho szlochać. Przytuliłem ją. Pójdę przygotować ci ten proszek. Podobno nie zaszkodzi dziecku. - Powiedziałem, pocałowałem ją delikatnie po czym zeszłym na dół. W kuchni zagrzałem trochę wody z pomocą Szczerbatka i nalałem jej do szklanki. Wsypałem zawartość torebki otrzymanej od Gothi. Przenieszałem wszystko i wziąłem czystą wodę do popicia. Wszedłem na górę. Astrid leżała skulona na łóżku. Pomogłem jej usiąść i wypiła zawartość kubka. Po czym położyła się i usnęła. Trochę chyba pomogło. Zamknęłam cicho drzwi by jej nie przeszkadzać i wyszedłem na dwór. Przed naszym domem czekało dwóch chłopaków. Byli raczej w moim wieku, jeden może z rok straszy. I co tak patrzysz, chłopie naprawdę nas nie poznajesz? Ivar? Wodan? Chłopaki myślałem, że nie przeżyliście. A jednak, nie tak łatwo nas zabić. Tak dawno was tu nie było. Wiele się zmieniło. Taa na przykład to, że masz żonę i własnego smoka. I, że jestem wodzem. Wodzem?! Wiedziałem, że będziecie tak patrzeć. - Zaśmiałem się cicho, jakby do siebie. (Jako Astrid) Biegłam przed siebie. Byłam gdzieś daleko w lesie. Wszędzie tylko drzewa. Moja suknia była cała podarta, a ja podrapana. Na końcu zauważyłam postać w płaszczu z kapturem na głowie. Bałam się ale biegłam do niej. Odkrył swoją twarz. Dobiegłam przytuliłam się do niego. Tata. Już dobrze dziecko. Już wszystko dobrze. Tata - powiedziałam do niego ze łzami w oczach. W Valhalli będziemy razem, pamiętaj. Kocham cię. Tato, proszę nie odchodź. Zostań ze mną. - Łzy płynęły mi cały czas. Tato, tato, tato ... Sen się kończył. dalej krzyczałam Tata! Astrid już dobrze. - Przytulał mnie. Pocałował w skroń. Oparł się ze mną o ścianę. Gładził mnie po włosach. - Zły sen? Nie, tata jest w Valhalli. Wiem, on tam zostanie. Kiedyś do niego dołączymy. I nasza córeczka dołączy do nas. - Uśmiechnął się, ja też. Dotknął mojego brzucha. - Jeszcze trochę czasu i będzie nas troje. To takie piękne, nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Ja też nie. Myślę, że ten sen zakończył całą tą moją przygodę z ojcem, naprawdę chce by to był koniec, mam nadzieję, że jest szczęśliwy. Na pewno. Musi być dumny, ma takie mądre córki, szczególnie jedną. - Powiedział. Złączyliśmy się w namiętnym pocałunku. Byłam zdziwiona jego reakcją. Czkawka - uśmiechnęłam się do niego. No co? - zapytał. Nic, kocham cię - i sama go pocałowałam, tego mi brakowało. Rozdział 19 - W nieznane... (Jako Czkawka) Obudziłem się rano bardzo wcześnie. Astrid jeszcze spała. Nie dziwie jej się, ostatnio bardzo szybko jest śpiąca. Zeszedłem powoli na dół. Zrobiłem śniadanie by miała jak wstanie. Po czym wyszedłem ze Szczerabtkiem trochę polatać. Miałem w planach odwiedzić naszą nową wyspę, ale udałem się dalej na północ. Na razie nie było już nic. Sam ocean. Było popołudnie. Chciałem wrócić. Nagle zobaczyłem obcy statek. Nie znałem ich bandery. Wylądowałem na pokładzie i zaraz usłyszałem głos: Czkawka Haddock syn Stoicka Ważkiego dlaczego to lądujesz tym stworzeniem na mej łodzi? < Czkawka> Znamy się? A skąd? - usłyszałem jego dziwny, ale i przerażający śmiech. W takim razie skąd znasz me imię i mego ojca? A czy znasz kogoś kto by nie słyszał o wielkim "Pogromcu smoków"? - popatrzyłem na niego. Nie wiedziałem co ode mnie chce, ale ciężko było mi o to pytać. Zakuć go. Co? O co tu właściwe chodzi? Zostawcie mnie w spokoju - krzyknąłem na ludzi zakładających mi kajdany. Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w człowieka stojącego najbliżej mnie. Wszyscy się odsunęli. Poczułem jak coś spływa mi po ramieniu. Moja krew. Szczerbatek miał odczepiony ogon i zraniony został w łapę. Zamknęli nas gdzieś pod pokładem. Nie wiedziałem czego chcieli. Wiedziałem tylko, ze muszę powrócić do domu do Astrid. (jako Astrid) Zaczęłam się już denerwować. Pytałam wszystkich w wiosce czy nie widzieli przypadkiem Czkawki, oczywiście nikt nic nie wie. Ktoś wspomniał tylko, że wylatywał rano na Szcerbatku. Tyle to i ja wiedziałam, bo przecież codziennie to robił. Ale było już późne popołudnie. Kiedy od wróci? Poszłam do Twierdzy. Był tam taki zgiełk i było tak głośno, że od razu poczułam się słabo, ale tak czy inaczej wstąpiłam dumnie do środka. Gdy szlam wszyscy robili mi przejście do miejsca gdzie zwykle siedziałam obok Czkawki na zebraniach. Zauważyłam, że przybył Albarht. No tak podpisanie jakiegoś sojuszu. Stanęłam na podniesieniu i donośnym głosem Krzyknęłam: < Astrid> Cisza! - zrobiło się tak miło, wszyscy umilkli. - Jak wiecie z niewiadomych przyczyn mój mąż, wasz wódz nie wrócił jeszcze do domu. Postanowiłam więc, że na czas kiedy go nie będzie rolę wodza przejmie jego ojciec, a ja jak i jeźdźcy oraz ochotnicy udamy się na poszukiwanie Czkawki. Kto się ze mną zgadza? - zakończyłam i popatrzyłam po zebranych. Nastał szmer między ludźmi. Poczułam zawroty głowy ale wytrwałam do końca. Po chwili usłyszałam już zgody, mogłam spokojnie usiąść na swoim miejscu. Podeszłam do mnie Valka i Stoick. Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? A mamy inny? Wiecie, że Czkawka lubi pakować się w kłopoty, a ktoś musi go z nich uratować. Wyruszamy rano jeśli on nie wróci. Astrid, a może zostałabyś na Berk, a my... Nie ma mowy. Lecę. - Byłam bardzo stanowcza lecz opanowana. Wyszłam z Twierdzy i udałem się na klify. Stanęłam przy brzegu i wyszeptałam: Czasami mógłbyś oszczędzić nam tych przygód. Jednak za to cię kocham. **** (jako Czkawka) Patrzyłem przed siebie. Skulony siedziałem przy ścianie gdzie było maleńkie okienko. Nikt do mnie jeszcze nie przyszedł. Pilnował mnie niemłody już strażnik. Podeszłem do niego. Wyglądał na przyjaznego. Nagle usłyszałem głos z ciemnego miejsca w lochu. Kim jesteś? Nie odzywaj się do niego. Jest niemową nic ci nie powie. Nazywam się Czkawka Haddock. Kim za to ty jesteś? - chciałem podejść lecz powstrzymał mnie ruchem dłoni. Ja? Ja nie jestem już nikim, ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to nazywam się Bjorn Lothbrok. Słyszałeś może kiedyś o Ragnarze Lothbroku? Nie, kim on był? Moim ojcem, a także jednym z najbardziej znanych przywódców wikingów. Legenda mówi, że był on bezpośrednim potomkiem Odyna, boga wojny i wojowników. Dlaczego więc jesteś tu zamknięty? Ponieważ moja kochana siostrzyczka wyszła za mąż za jakiegoś Erika i on przejął nasz majątek, a także myśli, że włada wszystkim. Siedzę tu już trochę. Właśnie z jego powodu. Thyra o niczym nie wie. Musimy się stąd wydostać. Dlaczego ci na tym tak zależy? Muszę wrócić do żony. (Pytanie: Ktoś ogl. serial "Wikingowie"? Jeśli tak to wiecie co nieco o tych postaciach. Jednak wyjaśnię: - Ragnar Lothbrok - wiking, rolnik i wojownik - Bjorn Lothbrok - syn Ragnara, chłopak o mocnym charakterze, chce być wojownikiem ( w serialu ma ok. 13 lat) - Thyra - córka Ragnara, bardzo nieśmiała. ( może w serialu mieć ok. 9,10 lat) Rozdział 20 - Jestem tu Dedyk dla HttydFUN za to, że zmusiła mnie szantażem do napisania nexta (Jako Astrid) Siedziałam w oknie i cały czas patrzyłam w morze. Nie było go już tydzień. Musiało coś się stać, może ktoś go skrzywdził, a może... . Nie, co ja gadam. Widzisz mały jakiego masz rozrywkowego tatę - powiedziałam i pomasowałam mój już zaokrąglający się brzuch. Weszła Valka. I co? Jak się czujesz? A jak mam się czuć. - Usiadłam na łóżku pogrążona w smutku, od kilku już dni tak miałam. Nie bój się. Znajdziemy go, albo on sam wróci - powiedziała i dotknęła mojego ramienia. Popatrzyłam jej w oczy i zaczęłam płakać. Przytuliła mnie. Boję się, że jest już za późno - wyszlochałam. Proszę cię dziecko, nie myśl tak. Jesteś nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson i ... Hofferson Haddock. No dobrze, Hofferson Haddock, ty się nie podajesz. Chodź zaraz wyruszamy na kolejne poszukiwania, ogarnij się troszkę i zejdź do nas. Będziemy próbować razem. Pamiętaj Astrid nie jesteś sama. (Jako Czkawka) Patrzyłem w morze przez małe okienko naszej celi. Dalej płynęliśmy. Już nie wiedziałem tak naprawdę jak można stąd uciec. Próbowałem tyle razy. Byłem już bardzo słaby. Musimy stąd uciec - powiedziałem cicho do towarzysza, a on popatrzył na mnie jak na wariata. Czkawka, ty nigdy się nie podajesz? Nie jeśli chodzi o coś ważnego jak moje życie. A z resztą muszę wrócić do żony i dziecka. Nie mówiłeś, że masz dziecko. Będziemy mieli. Moja żona jest w ciąży. Rozumiem, opowiedz mi o sobie jak najwięcej dobrze? Zaczęłem opowiadać wszystko po kolei. Znalazłem świetnego słuchacza. (Jako Astrid) Wyruszyliśmy już z godzinę temu. Na horyzoncie zauważyłam jakąś wyspę. Byłam z Valką, Heatherą i Smarkiem. W sumie nie najgorzej. Nie wiedziałam, czy jest sens tam lądować, ale zauważyłam, że smoki powinny chociaż trochę odpocząć. Podszedł do nas jakiś człowiek. Kim jesteście? Ja nazywam się Ragnar Lothbrok. Kto jest waszym przywódcą i po co tu jesteście? Witaj. Ja nazywam się Astrid Hofferson Haddock i jestem żoną wodza z Berk, Czkawki Haddocka. Szukamy go. Tydzień temu wyleciał na smoku na północ i do tej pory nie wrócił. Nie widziałeś może chłopaka na Nocnej Furii? Nie, nie widziałem. Może zostaniecie? Widzę, że padacie. A z tobą chcę porozmawiać - popatrzył na mnie i poprowadził do jakiegoś domu. Zamknął drzwi. Przestraszyłem się. Astrid Hofferson, córka Andreasa, prawda? - Przytaknęłam. - Pływałem z nim nie tu nie tam. Współczuję ci bardzo, że tak szybko go straciłaś. Ni tak, ale to przeszłość. Teraz chcę tylko odnaleźć męża. Dziękujemy za gościnę ale musimy już ruszać. - Nagle zakręciły mi się w głowie. Dotknęłam swojej skroni i oparłam rękę na oknie. Coś nie tak? - podszedł do mnie i wziął pod rękę. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, czułam się coraz gorzej. Astrid! Co się dzieje? - zapytała zmartwiona i uklękła przy mnie gdy niespodziewanie Osunęłem się na ziemię. Zamknęłam oczy, ale nie zemdlałam. Nic, nic mi nie jest - powiedziałam słabo. Wracamy na Berk, natychmiast. - Rozkazała i wzięła mnie na swojego smoka. Poprosiła o koc dla mnie i po pożegnaniu się z Ragnarem wzbiliśmy się w górę i wróciliśmy do domu. (Jako Czkawka) Dzisiaj w nocy uciekamy, mam plan, a z resztą ma nam pomóc Thyra, która jest siostrą Bjorna, i która dowiedziała się o złych stronach swojego męża. To wiecie co macie robić? Jasne. Nadszedł zmierzch. Strażnik już zasnął. Thyra przyniosła klucze i otworzyła nam celę cały czas patrząc czy nie idziemy czasem Erik. Wyszliśmy, nagle drogę zastąpił nam mąż córki Ragnara. O kogo my tu mamy? Czyżbyś uciekał? - popatrzył na mnie nie odpowiedziałem tylko dobyłem broni i rzuciłem się na niego. Bjorn nie czekając długo uwolnił Szczerbatka a także i swojego smoka. Miałem ochotę zabić Erika, ale postanowiłem przełożyć to na czas gdy będę miał nad nim przewagę sił. Wskoczyliśmy na swoje smoki i wzbiliśmy się do góry. Udało się. Dziękuję wam. Nie ma za co. Jesteśmy wolni! Do zobaczenia przyjacielu. Do zobaczenia - odpowiedziałem i udałem się na Berk. (Jako Astrid) Wstałam rano. Ze środka wioski dochodziły krzyki i wiaty, nie miałam humoru i ochoty tam iść. Było mi ciężko. Nagle usłyszałam jakby Nicną Furię. Czkawka? - szepnęłam i wypadłem na zewnątrz. Stał tam. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Byłam szczęśliwa, ale i zła. Podszedł do mnie i chciał pocałować. Odwróciłem się do niego plecami. Patrzyła na nas cała wioska. Astriś? - dotknął mojego ramienia. - Co się stało? - Momentalnie się odwróciłam. Co się stało?! I ty się jeszcze pytasz? Nie było cię tyle czasu. Martwiłam się, ono się martwiło. I nagle zjawiasz się i bez wyjaśnień ... - niedokończyłam, bo przerwał mi namiętnym pocałunkiem. Przepraszam kochanie. Wybacz mi, a wszystko ci opowiem. Zrobiło mi się go żal. Za bardzo za nim tęskniłem, by się na niego gniewać, w moich oczach znów pojawiły się łzy szczęścia. Kocham cię. Rozdział 21 - Tylko prawdziwa miłość, (cz.1) (Astrid) Leżeliśmy wieczorem. W naszej sypialni panował półmrok. Czkawka opowiadał mi jakieś niestworzone historie, na które reagowałam śmiechem. Oparłam na nim głowę. Nagle coś usłyszałam. Słyszysz? - zapytałam poważnie. Nie, a co mam słyszeć? - zaśmiał się. Płacz dziecka. Zdaje ci się. Jeszcze za wcześnie. - znowu zaczął się śmiać. Uderzyłam go w ramię. - Ej! Idę. - Wyszłam z łóżka i ubrałam kożuch po czym wyszłam na zewnątrz. Przed naszym domem siedziało dziecko. Nie wiem mogło mieć około 4 może 5 lat. Hej mała, coś się stało? Nie - rozpłakała się. Wzięłam ją na ręce i przytuliłam. Chodź pójdziemy do domu. Nie chcę. A jak ci na imię? Kaily, a tobie? Astrid. Zimno się robi, chodź. Weszłyśmy do domu. Czkawka siedział na dole w kuchni. Położyłam palec na ustach i poszłyśmy na górę. Wykąpałam małą i położyłam do łóżka. Sama zeszłam do męża. Kotku ty nie śpisz? Kiedy wróciłaś? Chwilę temu. Chodź już spać. Powinieneś odpocząć. No dobrze. Weszliśmy do naszej sypialni. Kaily siedziała i patrzyła na nas. Kto to jest Astrid? Czkawka. Nie mówiłaś mi o niej - szepnął. Zejdź na dół to wszystko ci wyjaśnię. - Powiedziałam i podeszłam do dziewczynki, która cały czas na mnie patrzyła. On mnie nie lubi. Nieprawda, po prostu - nie wiedziałam co mam odpowiedzieć. - Pójdę z nim porozmawiać. (Jako Czkawka) Czekałem na Astrid. Gdy zobaczyłem ją na schodach uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Ja nie odwzajemniłem tego gestu. Podeszła do mnie zmartwiona i doknęła mojej twarzy. Odwróciłem się od niej. Kochanie co się dzieje? Nic. Czkawka! Powiedz mi natychmiast co jest z nią nie tak, że nie chcesz by tu została?! Czemu? A temu, że to dziecko Dagura! - krzyknąłem. I co z tego? Pożucił ją, a ty też ją chcesz pożucić? - niedowierzałam mu. Wiesz co? Nie, będę udawał, że mi na niej zależy. Ty w ogóle myślisz? W życiu nie będzie mieszkać w naszym domu. I koniec kropka. Jeśli tak ci na niej zależy to się stąd wynoś. Nie chcę cię znać! - krzyknął i wbiegł na górę. Usłyszałam na krzyczał na Kaily. - No i co, zadowolona, idź sobie do tej Astriś co cię tak uwielbia. (Jako Astrid) Dziewczynka zbiegła po chwili z góry ze łzami w oczach. Złapałam ją w ramiona i wyszłam z domu. Poszłyśmy do Heathery. Przyjaciółka zaczęła mnie pocieszać, a Kaily bawiła się z Sączysmarkiem. Naprawdę tak powiedział? < Sączysmark > Ale, że kto i co powiedział? - nagle do kuchni, w której siedzieliśmy wszedł mój przyjaciel. Czkawka nakrzyczał na Astrid. W sumie to pokłócili się - wytłumaczyła. < Sączysmark > Pójdę z nim porozmawiać. Myślisz, że to coś da? To wszystko moja wina. On cię kocha. Nie rozumiem tylko czemu nie chciał, żeby ona u was została. Bo widzicie to jest ... < Sączysmark > Jest? To jest córka Dagura. (Jako Czkawka) Dobra przesadziłem, nie chciałem jej tego powiedzieć. Bardzo ją kocham i chcę żeby wróciła, ale to dziecko. Nie, nie może tu mieszkać. Dagur na pewno ma jakieś plany. To dziecko zciągnie na nas jakieś nieszczęście na pewno. Nie chcę, żeby ona tu była, ale chcę z powrotem moją Astriś. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Miałem na dzieję, że to moja żona, w drzwiach stał Sączysmark. Cześć, o co chodzi? < Sączysmark > Musimy pogadać. No dobra, wchodź. Usiedliśmy w kuchni. Patrzyłem na przyjaciela, nie miałem zupełnie pojęcia o tym po co tu przyszedł. Nagle zaczął: < Sączysmark > Co się stało między tobą i Astrid? A co cię to obchodzi? - zirytowałem się. < Sączysmark > Mnie nic, ale Astrid przybiegła do nas z płaczem, dlatego pytam. Nie odpowiedziałem. < Sączysmark > Powiedz, Czkawka. Na Odyna co was to tak wszystkich obchodzi. Mam gdzieś, że Astrid jest źle, odczepcie się wszyscy ode mnie. - Krzyknąłem i złapałem w rękę pierwszy kubek jaki był niedaleko i rzuciłem nim o ziemię. < Sączysmark > Wcale tak nie myślisz. Czkawka, czemu nie możesz jej zaufać, temu dziecku? Nie chcę by Astrid coś się stało, a ona jak zwykle mnie nie słucha. A jeśli coś jej się stanie przez to dziecko. Na miłość Thora ona jest w ciąży, powinna o siebie dbać. < Sączysmark> A ja sądzę, że ona nie potrafi zostawić nikogo w potrzebie, a szczególnie dziecka. Czkawka zastanów się i przyjdź do nas kiedy będziesz gotowy. Powiedział i wyszedł. Ma racje. (Jako Astrid) Siedziałam z małą sama na dole. Nie chciała iść spać, więc rozmawiałyśmy. Heathera poszła już spać, a Sączysmark jeszcze nie wrócił. Astrid czemu on mnie nie lubi? - zapytała mnie. Co miałam jej odpowiedzieć. Postanowiłam jej wszystko opowiedzieć od początku. Mówiłam jej o wszystkich krzywdach jakie wyrządził nam jej ojciec. On tym jak mnie porwał i tak dalej. Nie znałam taty - powiedziała do mnie. A twoja mama? Nie chciała mnie. Mieszkałam u takiej dziewczyny, ale uciekłam od niej. Nie lubiała mnie. Mogę z tobą zostać? - zaskoczyła mnie tym pytaniem. Nie chciałam jej wyżucić, ale nie mogła też zostać ze mną. Wiesz mam siostrę, ona jest bardzo fajna, myślę, że ona bardzo chętnie by cię przyjęła - powiedziałam, bo przyszła na myśl mi Irma, która kiedyś mówiła, że chciałaby mieć takie czteroletnie dziecko. Nagle niespodziewanie do domu weszła moja matka. O Astrid, nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś. Czkawka szuka Heathery. Heathera śpi - odprałam twardo. - A jeśli on chce żeby przyszła to czemu sam tu nie zajdzie. Boi się? Tylko nie mów, że się pokłóciliście. Niech ci sam powie! - Krzyknęłam i wybiegłam z domu. (Jako Atem) Poszłam do Valki. Jej syn zaczął grać mi na nerwach. Co sobie ten Czkawka wyobraża. Astriś jest w ciąży, ale nie on musi się z nią kłócić jakby inaczej. Zapukałam do drzwi. O witaj Atem coś się stało? Chcę porozmawiać z Valką tylko. Wejdź. Valka! Tak? Cześć. O Atem co tu robisz? Musimy pogadać o naszych dzieciach. Nie rozumiem. Ja nie chcę wtrącać się w ich życie, nie o to mi chodzi, ale oni się pokłócili i to dość ostro, bo oni się prawie nienawidzą. Jakbyście wy widzieli teraz Astriś to byście jej normalnie nie poznali. Wiesz o co im poszło? Chyba o jakieś dziecko. Taka na oko czteroletnia dziewczynka. Jak miała na imie? Kalia, nie Kaily. Kaily Dagurdatter? Coś nie tak? Córka Dagura. Odynie skoro ona tu jest i to w pobliżu Astrid ... Bogowie pomórzcie. Możesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi? - prawie Krzyknęłam. Ostatnio Dagur spotkał się ze mną. Powiedział, że jeśli nie damy mu tego czego on chce to za to zapłacimy. Ale czego on chce? Astrid. Rozdział 22 - ... Jest w stanie wszystko przetrzymać (cz.2) (Jako Czkawka) Pobiegłem szukać Astrid. Bałem się o nią. Wszystko co jej powiedziałem było nieprawdą. Astrid!!! Kochanie! Biegłem. Coś się mogło stać mojej Astrid. Wiem gdzie może być. Klify. (Jako Atem) Trzeba ją natychmiast znaleźć. Chodź. Chmuroskok! Lecimy mały. Poleciałyśmy razem. Moja córeczka jest w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Jeśli ten łajdak ją znajdzie. Oh nie chcę nawet myśleć co jej zrobi. Przeszła mi już złość do Czkawki wiem, ze on ją kocha, ona go zresztą też. Na pewno już jej szuka. (Jako Czkawka) Zauważyłem postać siedzącą w oddali. Astrid. Wody rozwiewał jej wiatr. Podeszłem bardzo cicho i położyłem jej ręce na ramionach. Odwróciła się i szybko wstała. Poszła w stronę lasu. Oczy miała zaczerwieniona od łez. "Co ja narobiłem". Podbiegłem do niej. Proszę, czekaj Astriś. I co? Myślisz, że tak po prostu ci wybaczę? Że po tym co zrobiłeś i ... i powiedziałeś to tak po prostu wrócę z tobą do domu?! - krzyknęła na mnie. Zaczęła płakać, nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Rzucała we mnie wszystkim co miała pod ręką. Przywarłem do niej. Chciała się wyrwać, ale nie pozwoliłem jej na to. Zaczęła mnie bić, ale ja nie dałem za wygraną. Przytuliłem ją mocnie by nie mogła się ruszać. Zaczęła szlochać. Przepraszam, ale nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć. Nienawidzę kiedy jest ci źle. Kocham twój uśmiech i twoją miłość do mnie. Astrid kocham to jak kochasz. To moja wina, przepraszam, bo jestem za słaby. Nie, to nieprawda. Ja przepraszam. Kocham cię Czkawka, przepraszam - powiedziała i oparła głowę na moim ramieniu. Poczułem jej delikatny oddech na szyi. Nagle opadła mi na ręce. Jakby straciła przytomność. Jej powieki były lekko uchylone. Nie myśląc długo wziąłem ją na ręce i wsadziłem ostrożnie na Szczerbatka. Była bardzo rozpalona. Jej oczy były zaczerwienione i tu już nie chodziło o łzy. Cicho do niej przemawiałem. Wszystko będzie dobrze kochanie, nie martw się. Boli cię coś? - Nie odezwała się. Gorączka zawładnęła jej ciałem. Raz po raz wstrząsał nią dreszcz. Wracamy. - Powiedziałem do smoka, a Szczerbatek od razu wystrzelił w powietrze. Lecąc okryłem Astrid kocem, który zawsze miałem przy sobie. Powoli zamykała oczy. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Przemawiałem do niej spokojnie. Gdy wreszcie wylądowaliśmy na placu wokół mnie zebrało się mnóstwo ludzi. Wziąłem ukochaną na ręce i przedzierając się przez tłum mieszkańców zaniosłem ją do naszego domu. Atem siedziała przy stole razem z moją matką. Zaraz obie do mnie podbiegły i pomogły mi wnieść Astrid na górę. Łóżko było zasłane tak jak rano. Położyłem żonę na nim i usiadłem obok trzymając ją za rękę. Miała lekkie drgawki. Co się dzieje?! Łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Co z Astrid? Co z naszym dzieckiem? Nic nie wiedziałem, wciąż musieliśmy czekać. Moja matka poleciała po Gothi, w tym czasie Atem zapytała mnie: Co się tam właściwie stało? Nic, znalazłem ją i przeprosiłem, pózniej ona opadła mi na ręce. Nie wiem co się dzieję. Atem nie mogłem tego przewidzieć. - Zacząłem szlochać. Może gdybym na nią wtedy nie. Nakrzyczał nie leżałaby tu teraz bezwładna. Powoli uchyliła oczy. Wyszeptała: Pić. - Jej głowa leżała bezwładnie na poduszce. Wziąłem szklankę wody i ostrożnie wlałem jej zawartości do ust żony podnosząc jej delikatnie głowę. Astrid zakaszlała. Przetarłem jej czoło wilgotną chusteczką. W tym samym momencie do pokoju wpadła moja matka wraz z Gothi. I jak? - zapytała mnie. Jest coraz gorzej. Mamo co jej jest? Jeszcze nie wiemy, ale nie martw się. Będzie dobrze. - Powiedziała i położyła mi rękę na ramieniu. Nie byłem co do tego przekonany. Astrid umiała walczyć, była najodważniejsza i najsilniejsza, ale czy teraz też się taka okaże. Szamanka podeszła do dziewczyny i przyłożyli jej rękę do czoła. Pokiwała przecząco głową. Z oczu wypłynęło mi coraz więcej łez. Gothi zbadała ją. Dotknęła jej ręki, a dziewczyna momentalnie się wzdrygnęła. Miała zamknięte oczy, ale coś było z nią nie tak. Krzyknęła jakby miała jakiś koszmar. Przejechałem ją ciepłą dłonią po policzku. Gothi co z nią? Co z dzieckiem? - zapytałem nie mogąc znieść ciszy po krzyku dziewczyny. Gothi pisze, że Astrid może uratować tylko jedna roślina i parę innych składników... Co to za składniki? - poderwałem się z miejsca. Ale to bardzo niebezpieczne. Wszystko mi jedno, ona musi żyć. Kocham cię - szepnęła patrząc na mnie lekko uchylonymi oczami, widziałem jak bardzo cierpi. Ja ciebie też - odszepnąłem - Dlatego znajdę lekarstwo. Tu masz listę. Popatrzyłem na składniki. 2 krople śliny Koślawego Mruka 20 g rośliny lotosu 30 kropel wody ze źródła życia.... Mamo gdzie znajduje się źródło życia? Na Wyspie Czterech Wiatrów, tam gdzie mieszkała Astrid. Znasz drogę? Pewnie. Odnajdę to wszystko i wrócę jak najszybciej. Wyleciałem od razu nie zastanawiając się długo nad tym jak znajdę te rzeczy. Po jednym dniu drogi wylądowaliśmy razem ze Szczerbatkiem na Wyspie Czterech Wiatrów. Przyjęto nas jak zwykle gościnnie. Przywitałem się najpierw z Romeo, a później dołączyła do nas także Irma. Ale co tak właściwie cię tu sprowadza? Stan Astrid. Ona .. umiera. - Dokończyłem z wielkim smutkiem. Jak to? Jest bardzo jeśli nie znajdę lekarstwa to... Rozdział 23 - Spotkanie z przeznaczeniem Wieczorem usiedliśmy w niewielkim domku, w której kiedyś mieszkała szamanka Tun-sij. Nie miałem żadnego planu. Na razie. Irma za zaczęła czegoś szukać. Wstałem i podszedłem do niej by pomóc jednak kazała mi natychmiast usiąść. Twierdziła, że sobie poradzi. Romeo wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nie wiem dlaczego. Aha! - krzyknęła. - Mam. Usiądź. Co masz? To mapa - odparła i rozłożyła papier na stole przy świecy. - Widzisz? To jest nasza wioska - wskazała na punk na wschodzie. Góra Czterech Wiatrów - zobaczyłem tę górę, a naraz przypomniały mi się wydarzenia z tamtego dnia, kiedy Astrid uwolniła smoki. - A może to przez to. O co ci chodzi? Pamiętasz kiedy Astrid uwolniła smoki? - Irma kiwnęła tylko głową. - Może wtedy tam się coś stało, coś czego nie zauważyliśmy. - Popatrzyłem na nią z błyskiem w oku. O nie Czkawka, nawet o tym nie myśl. Wyruszamy jutro. - Wyszedłem na chatki, Irma wybiegła za mną. Oszalałeś?! Nikt tam nie był od... no wiesz, od czasu kiedy mieliśmy misję. Nie wiem co tam jest. A jeśli już nie wrócimy? Ty nie idziesz. Chyba sobie żartujesz. Nie puszczę cię tam samego! - szła za mną cały czas krzycząc. - Co by powiedziała Astrid? A z resztą Czkawka ... - nagle usłyszałem jakiś szelest. Ciii... Nie przerywaj mi jak mówię. Cicho, chyba ktoś nas obserwuje - zatrzymaliśmy się momentalnie i nasłuchiwaliśmy. Pobliskie krzaki się poruszyły. Powoli wyciągnąłem piekło. Irma schowała się za mną i wtedy ... z krzaków wyszedł Sączysmark. Sączysmark? A ty tu czego? - zapytałem chowając broń. Sączysmark>A no Astrid mnie do ciebie wysłała. Co z nią? Sączysmark> Nie najlepiej, ale nie po to tu jestem. Więc po co? Sączysmark> Żeby ci pomóc. Jesteśmy drużyną. To, że Astrid jest twoja nie znaczy, że nie jest naszą przyjaciółką. Pomożemy. "Pomożemy"? Sączysmark> No wszyscy tu są. Ja, Śledzik, Bliźniaki i Pyskacz. Naprawdę. Wiesz nigdy nie sadziłem, że to powiem, ale cieszę się, że cię widzę. Przyda mi się pomoc. - Powiedziałem i zacząłem objaśniać mu plan. Kiwał głową gdy tylko o cos pytałem. Sączysmark> Ok. Przekażę reszcie. Nie martw się Czkawka wszystko będzie dobrze. - Uśmiechnął się i zniknął mi z oczu. Irma położyła mi rękę na ramieniu, a na mojej twarzy zagościł piękny uśmiech. Cieszyłem się, że mam takich przyjaciół. Boję się tego co będzie jutro. Wiem, że każda noc dla Astrid jest najgorsza. Nie może więcej czekać. Składniki chcieliśmy znaleźć na tej wyspie, więc dobrze, że nas jest paru. Ja z Irmą (nie chce tego naprawdę, boję się, że cos jej się stanie, no ale samego mnie nie puści) pójdziemy do wodę życia, Sączysmark i reszta poszukają inny składników jakie mam na kartce. Jestem zmęczony. Zaraz gdzie jest Mordka? Szczerbatku - zacząłem nawoływania. Czarny smok siedział na jednym z fiordów i patrzył na górę. Nie wiem czemu. A jeśli coś słyszał? Podszedłem do niego i usiadłem obok. Tam coś jest prawda? Smok odpowiedział mi długim pomrukiem ni to szczęścia ni to smutku. Nie wiedziałem, że jutrzejszy dzień pozwoli mi to odkryć. Następnego ranka zaczęliśmy się pakować. Irma nadal nie była przekonana czy to dobry pomysł. Ja wiedziałem, że to jedyna nadzieja, jedyna by uratować i Astrid i dziecko. Wyruszyliśmy wreszcie choć naprawdę nie było łatwo przekonać Irmy do tego wszystkiego. Szczerbatek też wydawał się bardziej ostrożny niż zwykle. Bardzo często czegoś nasłuchiwał, tak jakby czegoś się obawiał. Lecieliśmy więc ostrażnie jak nigdy dotąd. Mój smok był lekko rozkojażony. Myślę, że coś go do siebie przyciągało. I co nie mówiłam? Tu się ciś dzieje, smoki wariują - powiedziała z wyrzutem lecąc na jakimś Śmiertniku, swojego smoka jeszcze nie ma. Pokręciłam głową przecząco. Według mnie ktoś nas wzywa, jakby nas prowadził. Myślisz, że ktoś chce pomóc As? - zapytała jakby nie byłam tym specjalnie przekonana. Takie jest moje zdanie. Popatrzyłem po pozostałych. Pokiwali na znak zgody, uważali tak jak ja co dało mi przewagę w racji nad Irmą. To wszystko coraz bardziej mi się nie podoba, smoki zaczynają naprawdę dziwnie się zachowywać, jakby traciły nad sobą kontrolę. Tylko dlaczego? Szczerbatek gwałtownie skręcił. I zobaczyłem to co parę miesięcy wcześniej. Jaskinię. (Jako Astrid) Gdzie Czkawka? - majaczyłam przez sen. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, gdzie jestem. Wszystko mnie dziwiło. Pamiętam tylko jego i, że coś miałam mu powiedzieć. Co tu się dzieje? Co się dzieje ze mną? Ja jeszcze żyję? Czy już nie? Dlaczego nikt mnie nie słyszy? POMOCY! Błagam! Czyję jakby łzy, ale czy ja płaczę? Niczego nie jestem pewna, wiem tylko, że umieram. Bo umieranie to taki spacer w stronę otchłani, a ja widzę ten otchłań. I jest tam jeszcze coś. Zaraz co to? Nadzieja? (Jako Valka) Leżała, a raczej spała. No dobra nie wiem jak nazwać stan gdy masz zamknięte oczy i majaczysz, ale w takim właśnie stanie jest As. Maprawdę przykro było na mnie patrzeć, na jej cierpienie. Wyglądało to tak jakby coś - jakaś siła - nad nią panowała. Było naprawdę okropnie na to patrzeć. Nie chciała jeść. Karmiliśmy ją na siłę. Każdy modlił się do Thora żeby się udało, by przeżyła. Wszystko było w rękach Czkawki. Musieliśmy czekać. (Jako Czkawka) Nagle pomyślałem o As. Nie wiedziałem w jakim jest stanie. No, bo skąd. Wyobrażałem sobie jej ból, ale przecież go nie czułem. Szczerbatek wleciał w czarną otchłań. Nic tu się nie zmieniło od ostatniego razu kiedy tu byliśmy. Popatrzyłem na tabliczkę z imionami gdy smok się zatrzymał. Głos odezwał się znowu tak jak kiedyś. Równie znienacka oraz gwałtownie i orzerażająco. Czego tu szukacie? Moja żona jest bardzo chora. Umiera. Ona i dziecko. Proszę, musimy zdobyć wodę życia - powiedziałem niemal błagając. Nie wiem czy mogę wam uwierzyć i zaufać. Chwilę wszyscy milczęliśmy, mi napłynęły łzy do oczu. Naprawdę bardzo ją kocham. Nie mogę teraz jej stracić. Ani dziecka. No właśnie, a dziecko? W czym ono zawinili by karać je śmiercią? Nagle usłyszałem głos jakiejś kobiety. Ja ci wierzę - Podeszłem do niej i spojrzałem w oczy. - Pamiętam ją. Pamiętasz .... Astrid? - nie wiedziałem co mam o tym myśleć i czy mam jej zaufać. Ale ona mi wierzy. Tak, to ona uwolniła smoki i ocalili naszą wyspę. Wiem jak bardzo teraz cierpi. Ona i dziecko. Nie słyszeliście o legendzie i przepowiedni - wszyscy pokiwała głowami przecząco oprócz Irmy i Romea. To ta o Władczyni Smoków Nocy? - kobieta pokiwała potakująco głową. Opowiedzcie o niej, nic z tego nie rozumiem. Smoki Nocy to dwa gatunki. Jeden z nich to Nocna Furia, a drugi Nocny Sen*. Legenda głosi, że osoba, która uwolni te dwa smoki, między innymi, posiądzie nad nimi władzę. Jak widzę jednak to nie Astrid jest ich władzczynią, a wasze dziecko. - Wskazała na mnie. < Czkawka> Czyli mam rozumieć, że moje dziecko będzie jakimś straśnikiem? Dokładnie. A jak można tego uniknąć? - zapytałem nie chcą by moje dziecko może mieć ciężkie życie, którego nie będzie chciała. Ale tego nie da się uniknąć, to przeznaczenie - usiadłem załamany. Stary spokojnie, przecież to nie koniec świata. Tak może dla ciebie nie, twoje dziecko będzie miało normalne życie, o ile w ogóle będziesz je miał. Czkawka! Wiesz, ze to ważne. Tak musi być. Nie prosiłem o to! Nie chciałem, rozumiesz?! - krzyknąłem - Nie chciałem - dodałem ciszej szlochając. Teraz waźna jest As. - Powiedziała i pomogła mi się podnieść. Wiesz gdzie jest woda? - zwróciłem się do kobiety. Mam ją przy sobie. Dam ją wam, ale musisz mi coś obiecać - kobieta szepnęła mi coś na ucho po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni buteleczkę. Woda jak woda, a jednak ratuje ludzkie życie. Nie myślałem wtedy czy mówi prawdę czy nie, ale jej zaufałem. Czułem, że skądś ją znam, jeszcze tylko nie wiedziałem skąd. (Jako Valka) Błagam pośpiesz się Czkawka. (Jako Astrid) Kocham cię, Czkawka i kocham naszego dziecko, i wszystkich. Nasze smoki. Kocham cię - mówiłam ciągle czując co chwilę nowy rodzaj bólu. Zamknęłam oczy. Zobaczyłam jakąś postać. Chłopaka. Chwila, chwila... Soren? Witaj siostrzyczko. Soren. Wróciłeś? - nie wiedziałam, że tylko ja z nim rozmawiam, że tylko ja go widzę, wszystcy dziwnie na mnie patrzyli. Tak, a właściwie to nie. Więc o co chodzi? Po tylu latach muszę ci znów pomóc. W czym? Twój mąż, on cię ratuje. Słyszysz? Ratuje. Musisz walczyć jak najdłużej. Błagam zrób to dla mnie. - Przejęchał mi dłonią po twarzy. Spływały mi łzy po policzkach. Walcz! Zaczął śpiewać mi piosenkę: Niektórzy ludzie walczą, niektórzy ludzie upadają, inni udają, że wcale ich to nie obchodzi. Jeżeli chcesz walczyć, będę stać u twego boku. Tego dnia gdy upadniesz, będę zaraz za tobą. (Jako Czkawka) Mieliśmy jużw wszystko. Wracamy. Nareszcie. Naprawdę szybko lecieliśmy, jak najszybciej. Berk. Już widać wyspę. Ląduję, biegę do Astrid. Ona leśy jakby bez życia. Cicho szepta: Czkawka, jesteś. Jej głos daje mi nadzieję, już jest dobrze. Gothi podaje jej odtrutkę. Astrid otwiera oczy. Próbuje mnie pocałował wać, ale to ja robię to pierwszy. Bardzo cię kocham. My ciebie bardziej - dziecko poruszyło się, a ja to poczułem, byłem szczęśliwy, że wszystko jest w porządku, przynajmniej na razie. (Jako Astrid) Kolejny rok za nami, a my ciągle jesteśmy razem. To nie zawsze jest łatwe, ale ja zostanę tu na zawsze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania